


drarry christmas oneshots

by thelivingflop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelivingflop/pseuds/thelivingflop
Summary: twenty five drarry oneshots for the twenty five days of christmas :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. the tradition

"Are you serious Pans?" Draco was very annoyed.

"Yeah. I tried to tell my parents that I didn't want to leave on the day we broke up."

"Well you should've tried harder." Draco snapped.

"I tried as hard as I could, I promise you but my parents were having none of it." Pansy sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, what am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you find someone instead of me?" Pansy suggested.

"You're the only girl who can keep up with me." Draco replied.

"Well, that's my only suggestion." Pansy said.

Draco sighed, what was he going to do?

Slytherin has a christmas tradition. And that tradition started when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson came to Hogwarts. Only the Slytherins knew about their tradition and Draco and Pansy made all the Slytherins swear secrecy and they make all the new first years swear secrecy. If word got out about what went on in the Slytherin dorms on the day the christmas holidays started every year, Draco wouldn't know what to do. Pansy probably wouldn't care but Draco would, Draco would care massively.

There was only 10 days until it was supposed to happen and Draco still had no clue what to do. He couldn't ask another girl because that would just be wrong and no-one was as good as Pansy. He couldn't ask another boy... or could he?   
An idea suddenly came to Draco. Maybe the tradition could be saved, this could either go fantastically or horrendously.

Draco ran up to the Gryffindor common room as fast as he could and said the password the the Fat Lady. Draco and Harry had been dating for around a year now so Harry kept Draco updated on the Gryffindor password and Draco kept Harry updated on the Slytherin password. Draco climbed through the hole and bumped into Hermione.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I need to speak to Harry, it's important."

"Oh, well I think he's in his room doing some homework." Hermione said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine and thank you." Draco said as he began to walk towards the stairs. As soon as Hermione had disappeared out of sight, Draco started to run up the stairs.

He reached Harry's door and opened it without knocking. Harry looked up, startled.

"I could've been naked." Harry said.

"I wouldn't have minded that." Draco said, before locking the door.

"Why are you locking the door?" Harry asked, a little confused as to what was happening.

"I need to talk to you." Draco replied.

"Is that a cover up for 'I want to have sex'?" Harry asked, smirking.

"No, I actually need to talk to you."

"Okay." Harry placed his parchment on the floor to make room for Draco on his bed.

Draco sat down and looked at the floor before speaking. "So, Slytherin have this christmas tradition that involves me and Pansy."

"Right."

"Before I say anything else, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone what I tell you."

"I promise." Harry was still confused as to what was happening.

"Every year, since Pansy and I came to Hogwarts, we've done this thing. It's turned into a tradition now but Pansy's going away so we can't do it so I need you to do it with me instead." Draco said, a little embarrassed.

"Okay, and what exactly is this thing you do?" Harry asked.

"Perform a dance to a christmas song." Draco muttered.

Harry sat in silence for a few moments. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Harry sat in silence again before bursting out into laughter. He didn't stop for a good 5 minutes.

"What's so funny?" Draco said, annoyed.

"It's just that-," Harry struggled to talk due to the fact he was still laughing. "This is a tradition and has been for 7 years you've been here?"

"Yeah."

Harry burst into a fresh set of laughter. Draco sat watching him for 5 minutes with a very unamused look on his face before he got up and decided to leave. He would just have to perform a solo, it wouldn't be the same but at least it'd be something. He was just about to open the door before a voice stopped him.

"Wait, wait. I'll help but only because I love you." Harry sighed.

"Yes!" Draco picked Harry up and span him in a circle. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Alright, calm down." Harry laughed. "When are we starting?"

"Now." Draco flicked his wand and a christmas song started playing. Harry recognised the song, Mistletoe by Justin Beiber. Pretty much everyone in Hogwarts was obsessed with this song.

"Right, so you are gonna start like this and then move your arm across your body whilst straightening and bending your knee." Draco demonstrated the start of the dance.

Harry tried and tried but he just couldn't get it, he wasn't the most graceful person in the world. Draco was becoming more and more frustrated, he'd made the choreography simpler than what it would've been if he was doing it with Pansy but of course on the last year they had the chance to do it, Pansy has to go away to France. Draco decided to move onto a different part of the dance, he thought this was the most simple movement in the whole dance. The step-ball-change. Harry just couldn't get it for the life of him. He was stumbling all over the place and Draco was becoming more frustrated by the second. Finally, Draco had had enough.

"It's so simple Harry! I literally cannot understand how you are not getting this, you just need to step to the side! Pansy would have this whole dance nailed down in five bloody minutes but I've been here with you for 3 hours trying to teach you how to to a step-ball-change! I do not understand how you can't do it! Merlin, this is the most frustrating thing I have ever had to do!" Draco ranted. He placed his middle and pointer finger in both hands onto his temples.

Harry didn't say anything, he just picked up his wand and flicked it. The music changed from upbeat to soft and romantic. I'll Be Home For Christmas by Micheal Búble. Harry walked up to Draco and stuck his hand out.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco sighed as he took Harry's hand.

Harry linked his and Draco's hand together while Draco placed his other hand on Harry's waist. Harry slowly began to sway to the music. Draco joined in and slowly took a couple of steps around the room. Harry span Draco round, making Draco smile. Harry closed the gap between them and looked up into Draco's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. He leant up and kissed Draco gently. Harry was about to pull away but Draco pulled him closer.

"You're an idiot." Draco whispered, his eyed full of love as he looked down at the shorter boy.

"I love you too." Harry chuckled gently as he leant up to give Draco another kiss.


	2. the jumper

Over the summer, Draco had come to stay at The Burrow because the Ministry deemed it to be the safest place for Draco to go. Draco confessed later on that he wouldn't have gone back to the manor anyway, it held too many painful memories. On the first day Draco arrived, they both agreed to put aside their differences and their past and try to become friends. Harry and Draco had to share a room and more than often, neither of them could sleep so they stayed up all night talking. The two became close, really close. Harry realised he loved Draco and had done for a long time but he was too scared to act on his feelings. He had broken up with Ginny shortly after the war because he wasn't sure he loved her anymore. One evening, around halfway through the holidays, Draco took Harry for a walk and asked him to be his boyfriend. Harry was overjoyed and of course said yes. Since then, the two had practically been inseparable. It was clear to everyone that they loved each other with all they had. When they came back to Hogwarts, everyone was a bit shocked at first but now they were seen as the 'It' couple. Draco had also become quite close to the rest of the Weasley Family, he apologised for what he had said in the past and Molly scooped him up into a giant hug and forgave him.

It was christmas time in their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione had managed to convince Harry, Ron and Draco to come back to complete their final year and they were all thankful that they came back. Christmas at Hogwarts was as beautiful as ever. The tree in the great hall seemed even more magnificent than the previous years. Stars, baubles, snowflakes, tinsel and lights were delicately placed on the tree to make it look perfect and an angel sat at the very top of the tree. The ceiling of the great hall was charmed to make it look as if it was snowing and decorations were spread all around Hogwarts. Christmas was a truly magical holiday at Hogwarts.

Not many students came back to complete their final year, there was around 40 students. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were the only Slytherins to come back. McGonagall decided to have one common room for all the 8th years. She appreciated that it would be hard for all of them coming back to Hogwarts as they all fought in the war so she had a kitchen put into the common room if the students wanted to eat their. Every student also had their own room with a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk and an armchair. The room was charmed to customise the colour of the walls to whatever student wanted the room to look like.

Harry and Draco shared a room as did Ron and Hermione. Pansy and Blaise stayed in their own rooms but everyone knew that they liked each other but their pride got in the way of them telling their true feelings for each other. The six of them had decorated the common room together and it looked amazing. Harry and Pansy decorated the tree, Hermione and Draco figured out how to charm the ceiling so it looked like the Great Hall's and Ron and Blaise went around putting decorations pretty much everywhere.

Only the six of them stayed over the christmas holidays, everyone else went home. The six loved it, they could basically do whatever they wanted. One night, they all got really drunk, even Hermione and they had a game of truth or dare. Let's just say it got very sexual.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting ready for bed. There was a big pile of presents under the tree all wrapped in red and green paper. There was a sense of magic in the air, the fire was slowly dying and the fairy lights dimly lit the room. Snow was gently falling outside, the ceiling of the room mirroring outside.

"Goodnight." Hermione yawned. She gave everyone a hug before walking to hers and Ron's bedroom. It was a mini tradition between the six of them to give a hug to everyone before they went to bed.

"I'm gonna go aswell." Ron gave everyone a quick hug. "Don't be surprised of I wake you in the morning."

"I swear if you wake me up anytime before half seven, I will hex you." Draco said.

"Sure, Malfoy." Ron laughed.

"Don't try me Weasley." Draco said, threateningly.

"Alright, alright." Ron put his hands in the air. "Night everyone."

Harry and Draco were next to go to their room, they each hugged Pansy and Blaise before walking to their bedroom, Draco's arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped into the bed and curled up in the covers. The bed sank a little as Draco got in and Harry waited for the familiar warmth of Draco's body next to his.

"Night baby, Merry Christmas." Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"Night Dray, Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Harry and Draco were awoken by a banging on their door.

"Fuck me." Draco yawned. "What time is it?"

"Gladly." Harry muttered.

Draco gave Harry a gentle push as he checked the time. "It's 7:29 Ron! I am this close to coming out there and hexing you're if you don't stop!"

"Aw, it's Christmas Draco. You wouldn't hex me on Christmas, would you?"

"You got lucky." Draco shouted. "Now go away, we'll be down in five."

Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Draco said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Merry Christmas, Dray." Harry turned over and gave Draco a kiss. "Come on, we best get up."

Harry rolled out of bed and put on his slippers and wrapped a blanket around himself. Draco got out of bed, surprisingly without any complaints, and put his slippers and dressing gown on. Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Merry Christmas guys." Harry smiled as he gave everyone a hug.

Draco, Harry and Hermione say in the sofa while Ron, Pansy and Blaise sat on the floor. They spent most of the morning listening to christmas songs and opening presents for each other and their family. Harry and Ron were wearing their Weasley Jumpers. Ron's was blue with a black R and Harry's was red with a yellow H. Ron had one present by his side all morning but no-one asked about it. Finally, when everyone had finished opening all their present and exchanging hugs and kisses, Ron brought the present onto his lap.

"Okay, so I believe this is the last present. There is a reason I have been saving it until last. So, Draco." Ron passes the present over to Draco.

"It's for me?" Draco asked, a little shocked.

"Yep." Ron replied. "Now, open it."

Draco opened it slowly. When he had finished taking the wrapping paper off, his eyes filled with tears as he reasoned what the green woollen fabric was that lay in his lap. He picked it up and there was his own Weasley Jumper. It was a forest green with a grey D on the front of it. Everyone had fallen silent, they were all smiling.

"This is for me?" Draco whispered.

"You're part of the family now, mate. We can see how much you love Harry and that you two are gonna be together forever. Also, you became my brother and everyone's brother over the summer. We all love you." Ron said softly.

"Thank you." Draco put on the jumper and admired it. "Thank you so much."

Draco stood up and pulled Ron into a hug.

"Welcome to the Weasley Family." Ron said, as he hugged Draco back.


	3. the red cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey hate this but oh well

Draco and Harry had gotten together during their 8th year at Hogwarts. They were tired of hiding their feelings for each other and both admitted their feelings at the same time. Ron thought it was absolutely hilarious. When finished their 8th year at Hogwarts, they decided to move in together. They had a flat just on the outside of London, not to far from where Ron and Hermione lived. Harry worked as an auror and Draco was a healer at St. Mungos. Draco still hadn't quite got the hang of how muggle things worked. He hated the microwave and dishwasher and he was terrified of the toaster (though Draco referred to it as the tooster which Harry found so cute). Draco also didn't really like going to muggle shops as he still didn't understand quite how muggle money worked but he was learning.

One of Harry's favourite coffee shops was Starbucks. Yes, it was overpriced, yes, it was always busy, yes, it was so basic but he loved it. Harry had taken Draco into a Starbucks once but it didn't go very well. It was discovered that day that Draco hated coffee. And when I say hated, I mean hated.

Harry really wanted to go to Starbucks as they had just brought back the red cups and the drinks were amazing but Draco was being extra clingy and wouldn't let Harry leave their room. Harry was about to lose his temper, he wasn't a morning person but he found it nearly impossible to get mad at Draco.

"Please just let me go Draco." Harry pleaded.

"Why?" Draco whined.

"I really need a coffee."

"You don't need a coffee, you want a coffee." Draco said.

"No, I need a coffee." Harry said, putting emphasis on the 'need'. "Right, I'm getting up."

Harry pulled himself from Draco's grip and got out of bed and started to get changed.

"Harry!" Draco whinged.

"Merlin, if you're so desperate for my company just come with me because I'm going anyway!" Harry sighed, exasperated.

"Don't like coffee." Draco muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another drink."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever had hot chocolate before?" Harry asked.

"No, what is it?"

"It's basically liquid chocolate. Starbucks do this really nice one at Christmas, salted caramel brownie hit chocolate." Harry explained.

"Okay, and what if I don't like it?"

"Then I'll buy you some chocolates or something." Harry said, throwing a sweater on.

"Okay." Draco perked up at this and got out of bed.

It took about half an hour for Draco to get ready and Harry became increasingly irritated.

"Draco, hurry up!" Harry shouted. "I will leave if you're not down in 10 seconds!"

"Alright, alright!" Draco shouted as he came down the stairs.

Harry already had his coat, hat and gloves on and waited for Draco to get his on. As soon as Draco had got them on, Harry dragged him out the door. A new Starbucks had opened just a five minute walk from where Harry and Draco lived. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and moved it so Harry's arm was over Draco. Harry tried to hide his smile so Draco wouldn't have the satisfaction.

"Don't try to hide that smile." Draco said.

"What? I'm not hiding anything." Harry laughed. "Why are you so clingy today?"

"Am I not allowed to love my beautiful boyfriend?"

Harry just laughed and pulled Draco closer to him. He saw Draco's smile grow a little. Two minutes later, they arrived at the coffee shop. It was relatively empty as they had just missed the morning rush. They had decorations up and most importantly, the red cups.

"Harry, what are the cups different than last time?" Draco whispered.

"They have special cups for Christmas, it's kinda their thing." Harry whispered back. "Do you wanna sit in or takeaway?"

Harry went up to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate for Draco and a gingerbread latte for himself. Harry also got two mince pies. He waited a couple of minutes for the drinks and went to sit down with Draco.

"Harry, it's 10. Why have you got mince pies?"

"Cause I like mince pies. And so do you."

"We haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Never to early for a mice pie." Harry took a big bite from his mice pie.

"Whatever."

Draco took his cup from the tray. He studied it briefly before bringing it up to his lips. He took a small sip before taking a bigger one. When Draco put the cup down, he had a line of cream along his upper lip. Harry laughed softly and wiped it away with a napkin.

"Harry, why haven't you introduced this to me before?" Draco asked.

"I never really thought about it to be honest." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Harry took a big sip from his latte and felt immediately more awake. Harry swore that stuff did miracles. Draco and Harry sat and drank their drinks and talked about some really random things. About an hour later, they were ready to leave.

"Harry?" Draco asked as they were walking out of the shop.

"Yeah."

"Can you still get me the chocolates please?" Draco asked in his most innocent voice.

Harry looked at Draco with an amused look on his face. "Of course I can."

"Thank you." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry just chuckled and grabbed Draco's hand as they started to walk towards the town so Harry could buy Draco his precious chocolate.


	4. the piano

Harry woke up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so he decided to go for a walk around the castle. He did this quite often, he nearly got caught by a few teachers his first time so from then on, he wore his invisibility cloak. Harry tried to be as quiet as possible as he crept out of his dorm and out of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry faintly heard a piano gently playing in the distance. He had heard it before but it had always stopped before he managed to discover who played so well. Harry couldn't describe the feeling he had when he heard the piano, it was like he lost control of everything. The keys were played so delicately and with such passion, it was truly magical. Harry walked the way he thought the magical sound was coming from. As he walked, the piano slowly got louder and the tune became recognisable. _O Holy Night_. It was played so gently, so beautifully. Harry found the room that the piano was located and gently pushed open the door. Harry crept into the room so he didn't disturb the player. He looked up and to his surprise, sat at the piano in the middle of the room was Draco Malfoy. The boy he had been secretly dating for the last couple of months.

Harry became lost in the magic that was being created. Only when the song had ended, Harry made a sound. He clapped gently, causing Draco to jump and turn around. Harry pushed his invisibility cloak off so Draco could see him.

"Hey." Harry said softly.

"Hey."

Harry walked over to piano and sat next to Draco in the stool. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you. Mother had me in lessons as soon as I could sit up by myself." Draco chuckled lightly. "It's Christmas Eve, what are you doing up?"

"Nightmares. Nothing new. I could as the same of you." Harry replied.

"I play at night because it's the most peaceful. No sound but the piano."

Harry looked at Draco. He looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful. You should have your hair like that more often." Harry gently pushed a strand out the way if Draco's eyes. "Teach me."

"Teach you?" Draco asked, confused.

"Teach me how to play something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, teach me how to play the easiest Christmas song." Harry said.

"Okay, Silent Night is pretty simple." Draco said.

Draco played Silent Night so Harry could hear what it was supposed to sound like.

"You're amazing." Harry whispered, in complete awe.

"16 years of practice pays off I suppose." Draco chuckled. "Right, so let's focus on the right hand melody first and then we'll focus on adding in the left hand."

Draco went on to show Harry all the notes. At first, Harry was awful, he pressed all the wrong keys and created a horrendous sound but by the end Harry had kind of got it. It went extra messy when he tried to add in the left hand. The two spent hours at the piano. It was one of the most magical things Harry had ever experienced; he was there with the boy he loved and they were having fun. They didn't have to worry about getting caught by anyone. After listening to Draco play _O Holy Night_ again, Harry cast a tempus to check the time. It was 4am.

"Come back with me." Harry whispered as he gently ran his hand through Draco's hair.

"Harry...,"

"I don't care, I don't want to sneak around anymore."

"But what if they're unsupportive of us?"

"I love you Draco, and that's all that matters."

"You've never said that before." Draco whispered, shocked.

"I've wanted to say it for years now."

"I love you too, Harry. So much."

Harry pulled Draco in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Harry broke away slightly and looked at Draco. Harry flicked his wand and mistletoe started to grow above them. Draco smiled at Harry before slowly leaning in. Their first kiss. It was full of love and Harry fell more in love with Draco.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Draco whispered, when they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up off the stool. He threw the invisibility cloak over them both and they slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room. They stopped outside a window on the way to admire how beautiful the Black Lake looked in the moonlight. The light of the moon reflected in the water, beautifully distorted. They crept silently back to Harry's dorm and into bed.

They both got out of their clothes and jumped into bed in just their underwear. Their foreheads were touching and they were gazing into each other's eyes, wondering how they each managed to become so lucky. They both fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. Harry woke up a few hours later to the winter sun streaming through the window. He remembered how amazing last night was, he had finally found the mystery piano player, lucky for him, it was his boyfriend so he could hear it anytime he wanted. Draco woke up a few minutes later, revealing those beautiful storm, grey eyes.

"Were you staring at me?" Draco asked, sleepily.

"No."

"You so were." Draco grinned and gave Harry a playful shove.

"Hey!" Harry gently shoved Draco back. Harry leant forward and gently kissed Draco.

"Best Christmas ever." Draco said, whilst running his hands through Harry's hair. The two were disturbed by shouting.

"Harry! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Ron shouted. A second later, Ron had pushed back Harry's bed curtain to reveal the two boys in each other's arms. "Okay. Cool. I'm just gonna tell Hermione."

Ron ran off to find Hermione. Harry and Draco just laughed. A minute later, they heard an excited scream.

"Oh my god! Yes! This is amazing! That's 3 galleons please Ronald!" Hermione shouted, happily.

Harry just looked at Draco and pulled him in for another kiss.


	5. the mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the most cliche christmas one shot but i like it

Hermione and Pansy had the perfect plan. After 6 months of planning, this was it. It was going to be amazing. They had planned everything out to the minute detail.

"This. Is. Perfect." Pansy grinned.

"So, when are we going to do it?" Hermione asked.

"We have potions together in the afternoon so let's do it after that."

"Perfect, let's go over it again one last time." Hermione said. "So, I'm we are going to set up the mistletoe just before the lesson and make sure no one goes under it. Once we leave, I'll be walking with Harry and you'll be walking with Draco. Then we'll both push them under the mistletoe and they can't leave until they kiss."

"This is the best way to get them to reveal their feeling for each other." Pansy gave Hermione a high five.

_(Just before potions)_

"Right, have you set everything up?" Pansy asked.

"Yep, I've charmed it. Have you found a way to stop people from going under it?"

"I managed to bribe Peeves to stand next to it and scare people off."

"How did you bribe him?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ask." Pansy sighed.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. The two girls waited for Peeves to arrive before they entered the potions classroom. Hermione was so distracted that she messed up her potion. This shocked everyone as they were brewing a really simple potion as a re-cap before their N.E.W.T's.

"Miss. Granger, is everything alright?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted."

"Hm, just try to concentrate on the potion a bit more. Clean your cauldron and start again. I trust you won't make a mistake again." Slughorn said.

"I won't sir, I'm sorry sir." Hermione apologised as she went to clean her cauldron.

Hermione managed to concentrate enough not to mess up her potion again.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked, a little concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just stressed out." Hermione replied.

"Our N.E.W.T's aren't until a few months, you need to stop stressing about them."

"I know, just, you know me." Hermione forced a laugh to hide the fact she was lying to Harry's face.

The bell rang and Hermione and Pansy gave each other a quick glance.

"What's been going on with you and Parkinson?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, we've just decided to put our differences behind us."

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. Even though that had just had lunch, Ron was complaining about how hungry he was. In the middle of Ron's sentence, Hermione shoved Harry under the mistletoe. At the same time, Pansy pushed Draco. All students had stopped at this point to see what was happening.

"Hermione, what the hell?!" Harry asked, angrily.

"Pansy, what the fuck is this?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. "Why can't I move?"

Pansy moved to stand next to Hermione. "Hermione and I decided that you two should share a kiss under the mistletoe. You know, Christmas spirit and all."

"Oh, yeah. And you can't move until you've snogged." Hermione added.

"This is fucked up." Harry said. "I don't wanna snog this git."

"Too bad, you can't move until you have." Pansy smirked.

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a few seconds, a look in both their eyes that only the other would recognise.

"Come on! We're all getting bored here." Pansy called out.

"I'm sure you don't want to be any longer, scarface. So let's just do it." Draco sighed. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Don't be asking for anything else after this ferret."

"You wish."

Draco and Harry slowly leant forward, smirks on both their faces. They heard several people gasp as their lips crashed together. Harry thought he heard Hermione scream a little. Harry placed his hands in Draco's hair as Draco explored the his mouth. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds before thy both broke away breathless.

"Not bad, Potter." Draco said.

"Not so bad yourself." Harry gave Draco a tiny smile.

"So will you two finally admit your feelings for each other?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that me and Harry have been going out for three months." Draco smirked as he grabbed Harry's hand and they walked away, leaving Pansy and Hermione with their mouths hanging open.


	6. the snowball fight

It was the Christmas holidays in Hogwarts and everything was perfect, except for one thing. It hadn't snowed yet. This was a big problem for Harry, he absolutely loved the snow. Playing in it, making snowmen, having snowball fights. It was the 23rd of December and Harry was starting to lose hope.

"Do you think it'll snow before Christmas?" Harry asked his two best friends.

"I don't know Harry, you've asked us this four times today already." Hermione replied.

"Mate, you're nearly 18. You literally sound like an 8 year old." Ron said.

"I don't care. I love snow and you can't change that." Harry shoved a biscuit in his mouth. "I'm gonna go talk to Draco."

Harry got up and headed to the library. He knew Draco would be there, he was always there. At the start of their 8th year, Harry and Draco started dating. After years of hiding their feelings and forcing themselves to be enemies, they finally revealed how they felt towards each other. They had been practically inseparable ever since.

Harry noticed a gentle Christmas playing quietly in the background as he walked into the library. He walked over to where Draco normally sat and found his favourite person. Harry went to give Draco a hug from behind.

"Hey." Harry said, quietly.

"Hey baby." Draco fell into Harry's hug. "Are you okay?"

"Do you think it's gonna snow?" Harry asked.

"Come here." Draco beckoned Harry over to a window. "See those clouds?"

Harry looked up and saw the sky being hogged by some storm, grey clouds, leaving tiny gaps between them to reveal the light grey sky above. "Uh-huh."

"They're Altostratus clouds."

"English, please." Harry asked.

Draco laughed gently before explaining. "They are made of ice crystals and water droplets. They usually mean continuous rain or snow and seeing as it's like minus five degrees outside, it's probably going to snow."

"Yes!" Harry whispered to himself.

Draco laughed before bringing Harry into a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too." Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek.

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day together before parting their separate ways to go to their dorms. Harry went to sleep praying it would snow overnight.

Harry woke the next morning, to the sun shining through the window. He got up immediately and threw back the curtains. There, across the hills was a thick, blanket. Harry checked the time, it was 8. He decided that Draco had had enough of his beauty sleep and could be woke up now. Harry quickly got changed and threw on as many layers as he could find. He wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck and shoved his hat and gloves into his pocket. He sprinted all the way down to the Slytherin dorms. He said the password and ran up to Draco's room. Draco being Draco, of course had his own room. Harry unlocked the door and went into the room.

"Draco." Harry said quietly.

"Draco." Harry said, slightly louder this time. Draco didn't stir.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled.

Draco jumped and woke up. "What? What's happening?" Draco looked up and saw Harry. "Harry, are you okay?"

"It's snowing, Dray!" Harry said, excited.

Draco gave Harry a very unimpressed look before falling back onto his bed and closing his eyes.

"Dracoo." Harry whined. "Please."

Draco muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Fine, I'll get up but I'm not getting up early on Christmas." Draco sighed.

"Okay!"

Harry waited for Draco to get ready. Harry got a bit impatient as Draco took bloody hours to do his hair. Like, it didn't even matter, he was going to put a hat over it anyway.

"Ready." Draco stepped out of the bathroom wearing about 10 layers of clothes, his hat, scarf and two pairs of gloves.

"Draco, we're going out to make a snowman, not on an expedition to the artic."

"Let's just go before I change my mind." Draco walked out of the room, leaving Harry to catch up. Draco was definitely not a morning person.

Harry reached the opening to the quad first and stepped on the snow. He smiled when he heard the crisp crunch under his feet. Everything was perfect... except for the whiny voice that kept interrupting Harry's joy.

"It's fucking freezing. Why did you drag me out of bed? I kind of hate you right now. Are you even listening to me?"

"Come on. Let's make a snowman."

Harry and Draco spent about 30 minutes building the perfect snowman. It was made up of 3 balls of snow, gradually getting smaller as they went up. They were perfectly round and were placed on top of each other just right. Draco sent Harry to look for stones and sticks to act is the snowman eyes and arms while he finished off the head. Draco was nearly finished with everything when he felt something very cold collide with his head.

"What the fuck?" Draco spun around and was greeted with a snowball to the face. And another to his chest. And another to his stomach. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Draco quickly made an armful of snowballs and charged towards Harry, pelting the snowballs, surprisingly not missing once. Harry laughed as he ducked behind the tree that Draco climbed up in fourth year, definitely not to impress Harry. Harry came out from behind the tree with several snowballs in his hands.

"You're prepared, this is so unfair." Draco called out. Harry chuckled as he pelted all of his snowballs at Draco. Draco ran inside and ducked under the windows that looked over the quad. "You're going down Potter!"

"You wish!"

Draco crawled around to the door next to where Harry was standing. He looked up to see Harry cautiously looking around for Draco, two snowballs in either hand. Draco quietly stepped out and grabbed two handfuls of snow. He crept up to Harry before shoving both handfuls of snow down Harry's back.

Draco laughed as he heard Harry shriek.

"Told you you were going down." Draco said, smugly.

"It's so cold. Oh my god." Harry was running on the spot, trying to get all the snow to fall out.

"That'll teach you to never throw another snowball at me again. Ever." Draco said, before turning to walk away, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

Draco heard Harry left gently before a final snowball hit his head.


	7. the present

Draco had decided to go home for Christmas in his 8th year to keep his mother company and see how she was doing. Draco had pondered over whether he should go home or stay at Hogwarts with his boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry was actually the one to push him to go home for Christmas. Draco knew he had to see his mother at some point but he wasn't too sure about going back so soon after school had started. He had spent all summer away from the manor and many people thought that Draco couldn't wait to go back but, actually, Draco was a bit scared to go back. So many bad memories were held in that house, but Draco had to go back to see his mother.

Draco was happy that he was with his mother but he missed Harry like crazy. They had written every day but it wasn't the same without him. Draco and Narcissa were eating there dinner on Christmas Eve when Narcissa spoke up.

"Draco, are you okay? You've been acting a little strangely over these past few day." Narcissa asked, gently.

"I'm fine, mother."

"Draco, I'm your mother, I know when something isn't right."

"Okay, I just miss Harry a lot. It's just not the same without him. I almost feel like a piece of me is missing." Draco sighed.

"Oh, Draco." Narcissa gently placed her hand on Draco's arm. "I'm sure he feels exactly the same."

Draco smiles softly at his mother. "Let's not be sad. It's Christmas Eve after all."

The two finished eating their dinner before retiring to the living room. The two shared a dance in front of the fire before going up to their own rooms. Draco got changed into his pyjamas and slid into bed.

"Oh Harry." Draco whispered to himself. "Merlin, I miss you so much. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much but, you came along. I wish you were here with me. It's hard being back here. I try to cover it up from mother as best as I can because I need to be strong for her. But right now, I'm finding it hard to be strong for myself. I just want you to hold me and tell me everything's alright. You should be here Harry, we should be sharing our first Christmas together. I love you, Harry. So fucking much. Merry Christmas, my love."

Draco wiped a tear away from his face before falling asleep. Draco pulled the cover up and over his face in case his mother came in. The one thing Draco didn't want was his mother seeing him upset.

Draco woke to his mother gently tapping him.

"Merry Christmas, Draco!" Narcissa said happily before pulling Draco into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Mother." Draco squeezed his mother gently.

"Get you dressing gown and slippers on and come downstairs. I've made you your favourite breakfast."

"Apple pancakes?"

Narcissa nodded her head.

"You're the best, mother!" Draco quickly got his slippers and dressing gown before following his mother downstairs.

They both sat in the living room opening gifts from each other, family and friends. Lots of wrapping paper later, Draco handed his mother one last present. It was a small box shape covered with a silver, snowflake wrapping paper. Narcissa gently took the wrapping paper off to reveal a green velvet box. She gently opened it and gasped at its contents.

The box contained a necklace with two charms. One was a beautifully crafted Narcissus flower with a yellow diamond and the other was a rectangle with soft corner, it was engraved with _Dear Mother, Love Draco_ in tiny delicate letters.

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa gasped. "I love it."

Draco took the necklace from the box and clipped it around his mother neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek.

"It's nothing." Draco said.

"I have one final present for you to, Draco."

"You do?"

"Yes, but it is in the drawing room as it is quite big."

Narcissa stood up and walked to the drawing room with Draco following closely behind. When Draco stepped into the drawing room, he saw a box that was nearly as tall as him, wrapped in a christmas tree wrapping paper. There was a hole on the right side of the box, which Draco assumed was to open it.

"Mother, this is huge. What is it?"

"Well, open it and find out." Narcissa's face was decorated with possibly the biggest smile Draco had seen.

Draco pulled open the box and saw a face he would recognise anywhere. Draco immediately went to hug the man in front of him, inhaling the familiar scent, finally getting the touch he had been craving.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. Tears rolling down his face from how happy he was.

"I'm here to see you."

"I've missed you so much." Draco pressed a kiss to the mans lips.

"I've missed you too, more than you could ever know."

There in front of Draco was Harry Potter. The person he didn't think he was going to see for two more weeks. The boy that he had been missing so much. Both boys were sniffling into each other shoulders.

"How did you get here?" Draco asked, still in disbelief that Harry right in front of him.

"I flooed in after you had gone to sleep. Your mother organised it all."

Draco released Harry to go and hug his mother.

"Thank you so much Mother. Thank you so much." Draco whispered.

Narcissa squeezed Draco in response.

"I would do anything to make sure your happy, Draco." Narcissa whispered back.

Draco spent the rest of his Christmas happy, he had everything he needed with him, and that would never change.


	8. the decorations

Draco and Harry were both ill. Very ill. They had contacted a bug that at first made them vomit their guts out, then have extreme pain in their stomachs, then pounding headaches, then more vomit, now a really bad cold. They were both coughing, sneezing and unable to breath out of their noses. Madame Pomfery had them in quarantine for for the most of it but it seemed like they were getting better so she let them into the 8th years common room. She had put a charm on it so everyone else could leave but them. All the students stayed away from them anyway so there wasn't much point in going back to the common room.

"Please Madame Pomfery." Draco begged. "I've missed 3 weeks of lessons."

"You've been given the class work though."

"But it's not the same. We're both better now." Draco tried to hold back a cough but ended up failing.

"No, Mr.Malfoy."

"We're both going mad in here. There is nothing to do, we can't go outside or anything." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Malfoy are still to ill to go back to lessons. You will not be going back until I say so. And that is final." Madame Pomfery told them in a stern voice. With that, she walked out of the room.

Harry flopped onto the sofa and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"I'm so bored, Dray." Harry whined.

"Me too, babe." Draco sighed and went over to Harry.

Draco sat on the sofa and wrapped his arm around the raven haired boy. The two had been dating since just after the war.

"We've done everything we can in this bloody room. We've played every game, we've read every book, we've tidied it up three bloody times. What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm literally think I am going to go mad."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before an idea hit Harry.

"Dray, what's the date today?" Harry asked.

"The first of December, why?"

"We can decorate the common room!"

"With what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Christmas decorations, you idiot. I remember going into that cupboard over there and seeing a box of Christmas decorations. I can cal, Hagrid through the fire and ask him to bring a small Christmas tree. This is going t be the best decorated common room ever." Harry said, excitedly.

"That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Great, you go find the decorations and I'll call Hagrid."

Harry walked over to the fire place and prepared it. Once it was prepared, he stuck his head into the fire.

"Hagrid? Hagrid!" Harry called out.

"Huh, Harry is that you?" Hagrid's gruff voice replied.

"Yeah, I'm in the fireplace. I need to ask a favour."

"What is it?" Hagrid asked.

"Could you possibly get a Christmas tree to go in the 8th year common room because Draco and I are decorating it?"

"Of course I can, me boy. I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you so much, Hagrid."

With that, Harry took his face out of the fire and saw Draco trying to drag a smallish box across the floor.

"Harry, help me. It's so heavy. It must have an undetectable extension charm on it."

Harry ran over to help Draco drag the box into the middle of the room. The two spent 30 minutes sorting out the decorations into different piles. Harry had set aside all the tree decorations, such as a star, baubles, candy canes, tinsel (there was a lot of tinsel), chocolate, lights and more. Draco had the other decorations. He had some more tinsel, more lights, little signs that read 'Merry Christmas' and other variations of that, some little snowman figures, some snow globes and more. There was even a wreath that Draco decided to hang in the inside of the entrance to the common room.

While waiting for Hagrid to bring the tree, Harry helped Draco had up the lights. When they were finished, there were icicle lights hanging from the banister of the stairs, smaller lights all around the top of the room and lights wrapped around pretty much every piece of furniture except the chairs and the sofas. All the lights were white, they looked very elegant. There were some coloured lights but Draco refused to use them. When Harry said he was going to put them in the tree, Draco grabbed a pair of scissors and chopped them up. Just as they finished, Hagrid arrived with the tree. The tree was perfect, not to bushy and just the right height.

"Thank you Hagrid!"

"No problem Harry."

When Hagrid left, the boys went immediately back to decorating. Harry focused on the tree whilst Draco focused on the rest of the room. It took them the rest of the day to finish but once they had, the stood for a minute to admire their work but were interrupted when the rest of the 8th years came into the common room. Harry and Draco heard a collective gasp from all of them.

"This is amazing, who did this?" Hermione asked.

"We did." Harry replied, proudly.

"It's stunning."

Lights were carefully hung all around the room, giving it a magical glow. Tinsel ran up the banister of the stairs and across the desks. Little Christmas figures were placed around the room and it seemed like there was a slight shimmer to everything. Big stars hung from the lights below and Draco had spent over an hour charming the ceiling to make it look like it was snowing. But the thing that stood out the most was the tree. The tree was beautiful, it was perfect. Lights had been delicately wrapped around the branches and silver tinsel was placed where the magical glow of the lights wasn't as strong. All the decorations had been placed with care and in just the right place. Silver, white and light blue baubles hung gently off the branches, candy canes and chocolates were scattered within the tree and other small decorations were placed here and there, but what really finished off the tree was the star sat at the top. The star shimmered gently in the light, it was a beautiful silver covered with glitter. It was so simplistic, yet so elegant.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We made cookies for everyone." Harry ran into where the mini kitchen was and brought out a massive plate of cookies.

The students cheered as they dug into the cookies.

"We did good." Harry said to Draco, leaning into him.

"We did." Draco replied and placed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.


	9. the advent calendar

"Hey, Dray?" Harry asked the boy he was cuddled up next to.

"Yeah."

"What advent calendar are you going to get this year?"

"What's that?" Draco asked.

Harry sat bolt upright and started at Draco is disbelief and shock. "You don't know what an advent calendar is?"

"No, is it something I should know about?"

"Yes! Of course you should know about it. I can't believe you don't know about it. I thought wizards had them but apparently not."

"What actually is an advent calendar?"

"An advent calendar is basically a calendar that either goes on for 12, 24 or 25 days. The ones that go on for 12 days are shit. It has doors that you open from the first of December to either the twelfth, 24th or 25th. Behind each door, you get a different gift. You can get different advent calendars that have different things, so some have lego, some have chocolate, some have make-up and beauty things, some have pictures and there's a lot more." Harry explained.

"That sounds awesome, can I have one?" Draco asked, excitedly.

"Of course. We'll go out to the shops in a bit and we'll find one."

Harry and Draco lounged around for a little while before getting ready to go out. It was like minus five degrees outside so both men threw on as many layers as possible. They walked very slowly to the bus stop as there was a lot of ice on the floor and neither of them planned on losing their dignity that day. Harry had checked the timetable for the bus and had timed their leaving perfectly so that by the time they got there, they only had to wait one minute for the bus. Harry paid for the bus and they both sat down in a pair of worn seats near the back.

"What calendar are you thinking of getting then?" Harry asked, placing his hand in Draco's.

"What's that really nice chocolate you bring home sometimes?"

"Hotel Chocolat or Lindt?"

"Hotel Chocolat. I want to get one of their advent calendars." Draco said.

"Very nice. I was thinking of getting a Lint one. Or a beer one."

"Harry, for the love of Merlin, please don't get a beer one."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You drink enough alcohol as it is, you don't need anymore."

"Fine, I'll get a Lindt one then."

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. The two spent the rest of the bus journey talking about how Harry really wanted a kitten. After about 20 minutes, they reached their stop and got off the bus. Thankfully, the bus stop was right outside a big shopping centre. Harry and Draco walked in and were greeted by a blast of warm air, which both men were thankful for.

"Harry, look!" Draco gasped.

"What?"

"They're having a sale." Draco pointed to the 70% off sign in the window of his favourite muggle suit shop. "Please can we go in?"

"Don't you have enough suits already?"

"Well, I was going on my all black suit and I noticed that the blazer was slightly worn and wasn't looking as sharp as it should."

Harry gave a Draco a look that said 'no'.

"Please, I'll be less that half an hour." Draco begged.

"Fine." Harry sighed as he reluctantly gave in. He let Draco drag him into the shop.

Draco was, surprisingly, true to his word when he said he'll be less that half an hour. He went straight to pick up a new black shirt, tie and trousers and then he quickly tried a couple of blazers on before deciding on one. Draco paid for the suit with a smile on his face and they left the shop.

"Right, let's get to the advent calendars." Harry said.

Harry took Draco to Hotel Chocolat and Draco picked out an advent calendar. Whilst Draco was choosing a calendar, Harry chose a 6 pack of little chocolates labelled 'Raspberry Smoothie'. They were little chocolate cylinders with a raspberry filling. They were the best things ever to grace the earth in Harry's opinion. Harry went and paid for the calendar and the little chocolates. On the way to the Lindt store, Harry and Draco shared the chocolates. At the Lindt store, Harry picked out a calendar.

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked.

"Could I have a bar of the chocolate orange please?"

"Of course you can." Harry picked up a bar of chocolate orange and a bar of classic chocolate for himself.

Harry paid for the chocolate and calendar and the two made their way back to the bus stop. It took them about 45 minutes to get back home.

Once the two were back in their flat, Harry put the calendars next to each other in the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to Draco.

"Harry, I want to open a door now."

"Well, you can't. You have to wait until tomorrow. It's the rules."

"That's so boring." Draco complained.

"I know but rules are rules."

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the evening watching Netflix. Draco went to bed very excited for the next morning. When Harry woke up the next morning, he was very surprised to find Draco not lying next to him. He wandered into the kitchen to find Draco opening his calendar.

"Look, Harry. It's a truffle!" Draco said, excitedly.

Harry smiled gently at Draco before opening his own calendar. Harry got a little square of chocolate wrapped in a snowman wrapper.

For the rest of the holidays, Draco was always out of bed before Harry and Harry didn't have to deal with the normal grumpy Draco in the morning, which Harry was very thankful for.


	10. the tree

Harry and Draco's kitten sat on the floor of the living room, clueless as to why the two men had kept pointing towards her for the past 20 minutes.

"Draco, it's not Christmas without a proper tree!"

"Well, I don't want our extremely playful kitten to play with the tree and make a mess of our living room!"

"Our living room will get messy whether we get a fake tree or a real tree!"

"It will get less messy with a fake tree!"

"You're such a Scrooge!"

Harry picked up their kitten and went up to his and Draco's room. Harry had found her wandering the streets when she was around 8 weeks old. She was a tiny grey tabby and Harry assumed she was the runt of her litter and got abandoned. Harry took her home and Draco immediately fell in love. They decided to name her Belle.

"Hey Belle, you wouldn't play with the tree, would you?" As Harry said this, Belle playfully bit his finger. "Maybe you would." Harry sighed. "I would hoover up after you, maybe we could just not let you go in the living room. No, that's a terrible idea. I would hoover up after you though, if we did get a real tree. What if I got on without Draco knowing? No, he'd go mad, wouldn't he?"

Harry gently ticked Belle's stomach.

"Should I go and say sorry to Dray? I should, he's probably right anyway."

Harry scooped up Belle in his arms and walked into the living room where Draco was sitting.

"Dray, I'm sorry. You're right. She would play with the tree and it would make a mess."

"No, baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown such a fit about a tree. You're right, it won't be Christmas without a proper tree so we'll go out and get one now."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for shouting, forgive me?"

"You're forgiven."

Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. Harry and Draco got ready to go out and get a tree. Draco drove to the shop and the two went outside to find a tree. There was all kinds of tree but Draco seemed to know his stuff.

"I think it would be best if we got a Colorado Blue Spruce." Draco said.

"Okay...," Harry said, a bit uncertain as to what exactly a Colorado Blue Spruce was.

"It's got a nice blue hue, rarely sheds needles, stiff branches which are good for holding ornaments and they are a perfect pyramid shape. Also, the needle are quite sharp which should keep Belle away."

"Perfect. Are there any here?"

"I'll just ask someone."

Harry waited as Draco went over to ask a worker whether they had any Colorado Blue Spruces. When Draco came back, he told Harry that the worker said that there was only one left and it was in the fourth aisle, middle right. Draco and Harry walked to where the worker said the tree was and the found it. It was laying in its side so Draco pulled it up.

The tree was magnificent, it gave off a beautiful blue hue and was the perfect shape. It wasn't too bushy at the bottom or to scarce at the top. It was around 7 feet tall and looked so elegant. Draco and Harry decided immediately that that was their tree. The bought it and went home. When they walked into their house, they were greeted by Belle but she immediately backed away when she saw the tree come through the door.

"Aw, look she's scared of the tree." Harry looked towards Belle who was hiding behind a pile of Harry's shoes. Draco's shoes were neatly lined up, of course.

"Yeah, yeah. A little help here, babe? It's quite heavy."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry held up the other end of the tree and followed Draco into the living room.

The tree looked stunning in their grey and white themed living room. Draco put the tree in a stand whilst Harry went upstairs to get the decorations. There was no tinsel, Draco hated tinsel. There was loads of white, silver and blue decorations and a few red and green decorations. They had an elegant silver star that would sit on top of the red and white lights to be wrapped around.

Harry took the decorations downstairs and him and Draco started to decorate the tree. It took them around half an hour to decorate. All the cheap, plastic baubles were on or near the bottom of the tree so that they wouldn't break if Belle got to them. When the two had finished, they took a step back to admire their work. Lights spiralled around each branch, magically illuminating the blue hue of the tree. Shiny, blue baubles hung on the branches, highlighted by small silver stars. Blue ribbon was carefully threaded through the tree and other small decorations were placed here and there. A large silver star dominated the top of the tree, sparkling majestically.

Belle immediately took interesting to one of the plastic baubles hung at the bottom of the tree and began playing with it. It was less than 30 seconds before the bauble, it landed on her stomach and frightened her. Belle scampered out of the room before being carried back in by Harry. Harry held her as he stood next to the tree.

"It's not going to hurt you, see." Harry cooed.

Belle reached out one of her front legs and batted on of the expensive baubles.

"But we don't do that." Harry chuckled as he walked away from the tree. "Are you glad we got a real tree now?"

"Shut up." Draco slid his arm around Harry. "But yes."


	11. the holiday

Draco had taken Harry on holiday to Cancun for Christmas. It was always a dream of Draco's to spend Christmas in a hot country and Cancun was pretty hot in the winter. Harry had been a little off throughout the whole holiday. They had been to the beach together, gone shopping, romantic walks and meals but Draco knew something wasn't quite right. On Christmas Eve, Draco decided to ask Harry.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been acting a little odd lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Don't lie to me." Draco said, softly.

"It's just...," Harry sighed. "I miss the cold and the snow. I miss the hot chocolate, the mince pies and cozy days in front of the fire. I miss the decorations and the stockings. I don't want to sound ungrateful because it's amazing here and it's so nice, I just miss the Christmas I'm used to."

"I'm sorry. If I knew you were going to miss it, I wouldn't have taken you out here."

"No, Dray. It's so beautiful. I love spending time with you and going on walks by the beach. I just miss Christmas."

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry snuggled close to Draco. "It's late, let's go to sleep."

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. Little did Harry know that Draco wouldn't be sleeping that night. As soon as Harry had fallen asleep, Draco carefully got out of their bed and got to work.

_(The next morning)_

Harry woke up the next morning and rolled over to snuggle into Draco. Instead of rolling into the familiar body, Harry rolled onto his face. Harry sat up in confusion, also why was it a little bit cold in here and why did he have a jumper on?

Harry got out of bed and subconsciously placed the slippers on his feet that weren't there before he went to sleep the previous evening. Harry pulled open the door that led from the rest of the apartment to the bedroom. Harry stood there in shock at what was in front of him.

Lights were strung around the room and spiralled around a beautifully decorated tree in the corner of the room. Baubles were hung around the room and the ceiling was bewitched to look like it was snowing. There was a fire crackling to warm the room up with full stockings hanging over it and Draco stood by the table with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Draco said, softly.

"You did all this for me?" Harry asked, close to tears.

Draco nodded his head in response.

"Aw, Dray. Thank you so much." Harry ran over to give Draco a hug.

"Anything to make you happy." Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead.

Harry hugged Draco tighter and the two stood like that for a few minutes. Draco reached out and flicked his wand.  
Harry looked up and saw mistletoe fall from the ceiling.

Harry looked into the beautiful storm grey eyes and slowly leaned in. Everything about the kiss was perfect, it was full of love.

The two spent the rest of the day curled up on the sofa, opening presents from each other and sharing kisses and cuddles. It was one of the best Christmases Harry had ever had.


	12. the cold

Draco opened the door to let a very ill Harry into their flat. Of course Harry didn't put enough layers on despite Draco telling him to a hundred times and now Harry was a mess. The two had been out Christmas shopping since 8am and it was now 6pm in minus five degree temperatures. Draco dressed appropriately, wearing about ten layers, a hat, a scarf and gloves whereas Harry, he only wore a thin coat over his t-shirt and jumper.

Harry had been feeling a little ill the day before but it was nothing major, but now, Harry was now sniffling and sneezing like crazy, not to mention him having a coughing fit every two minutes. He also had a headache that would not go away and his voice was slowly leaving.

"Harry, I told you to put more layers on but no, you wore three! In minus five degree temperatures too!" Draco sighed. "Go to bed."

"But, Dray. I don't wanna." Harry whined, sounding very nasally as he couldn't breathe out of his nose.

"Harry. I'm not going to argue with you. Get to bed. Now."

Harry raised his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. I'm going."

Draco followed Harry into their bedroom and got Harry's pyjamas and a fluffy sweater out of their wardrobe and chucked them to Harry.

"Get changed."

"But demanding, aren't we?"

"Harry. I am a little bit annoyed at you. I told you to wear more layers but you didn't and now I have to put up with an ill you, which is not fun for me." Draco ranted.

"I'm sorry, Dray."

"It's okay."

Draco watched Harry get changed and jump into bed.

"I'm gonna go get you some medicine."

Draco walked into the bathroom and opened the bathroom cabinet. He grabbed some paracetamol, ibuprofen and vaporub. Before going back into the bedroom, Draco made himself and Harry a cup of tea with two sugars. They both liked their tea the same way. Draco walked back into their bedroom and placed the mugs of tea down on Harry's bedside table, which was a mess. No surprise there. Draco took out two pills from the paracetamol box and left the ibuprofen on the side. He passed them to Harry who swallowed them with a gulp of tea.

"Lift your top up." Draco said, softly.

As Harry was doing this, Draco unscrewed the lid to the vaporub. Draco put a generous amount into his hand and rubbed his hand together. Draco tenderly rubbed the vaporub into Harry's chest and finished by placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"That's as much affection you're gonna get until you're better."

"That's so unfair."

"Right, I'm going to wrap the present while you stay here."

"Wait, no. You know I love wrapping presents. Please can I do one?"

"No. You're too ill."

With that, Draco walked out of the room and got all the wrapping paper, labels, scissors and sellotape. He ignored Harry's complaints and whines as he wrapped the presents. They had gotten presents for pretty much everyone they knew. To most people's surprise, Harry was the one who was amazing at wrapping presents. After about 10 minutes, Harry had stopped complaining and Draco got on with wrapping the presents. He heard Harry sneeze and cough every now and then. He had about 5 presents left to wrap when he heard Harry have a coughing fit.

"Draco!" Harry called out between coughs. "Water!"

Draco immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He filled a glass as quickly as he could and ran to their bedroom. He held the glass up to Harry's lips and Harry took sips of water between his coughs. Draco was gently patting Harry's back and was becoming more nervous by the second. Eventually Harry's coughs died down.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Merlin, you nearly gave me heart attack. Don't do that again."

"Draco. I can't help having a coughing fit."

"I know, it's just, you scared me." Draco leant down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I'm just gonna grab you some cough medicine."

Draco went to the bathroom to get Harry some cough medicine. They seemed to have run out of the black currant flavour which meant Harry would have to have the lemon one. Harry hated lemon. Draco walked back to their room with the lemon medicine and a spoon in hand. Draco knew a disagreement was going to occur.

"We only have lemon flavour."

"No, not having it." Harry said, bluntly.

"Yes you are because I don't want you to die." Draco opened the bottle.

"Put the lid back on that. I refuse to let that enter my mouth."

"Harry. You will not get better if you don't take this."

"I couldn't care less. I am not taking that."

"I will force you." Draco poured the medicine onto the spoon.

"You can't force me." Harry jutted his chin out.

"I might not but Hermione can." Draco smirked.

Harry sat in silence for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll take it, if you let me wrap a present."

"Deal."

Harry reluctantly opened his mouth and took the medicine. It tasted disgusting. It was horrendous.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Draco asked.

"Shut up, it was. Now can I please have a present to wrap."

"Of course."

Draco grabbed a present for Hermione, some wrapping paper, scissors and sellotape. Harry, of course, wrapped the present perfectly and was a lot happier from then on. He didn't complain once. Harry was still quite ill on Christmas Day but despite this, he and Draco went to visit his parents graves and laid lilies down. Before they went out, Draco wrapped Harry in about 20 layers of different clothes and bought his wand with him so he could cast a warming charm if need be.

After he had recovered, Harry suddenly became a lot better at dressing himself appropriately after suffering a lot more coughing fits and being bed bound for a few days.


	13. the mince pies

"Draco, please can we make mince pies?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We nearly burnt the house down last time we tried to bake something." Draco shuddered at the memory

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Mince pies can't be that hard to make. All we need to do is buy that pre-made pastry stuff and some mincemeat."

"I don't know..."

"Please, Dray, it'll be really fun."

"Alright." Draco said, reluctantly.

"Yes!" Harry gave Draco a hug. "Let's go get the stuff."

Draco drove to the supermarket and he and Harry grabbed some pre-made pastry and two jars of mincemeat. Harry paid for everything and they drove back home. Harry grabbed a tin and switched on the oven. He got some milk out of the fridge and some sugar out if a cupboard. He placed them down next to where Draco was rolling out the pastry.

"We need a cookie cutter." Draco said, when he'd finished rolling out the pastry.

"How big?"

"Uhhh, the biggest."

Harry searched around in a few drawers before finding the cookie cutters. He took the biggest circular on and handed it to Draco. Draco went to cut a circle out right in the middle of the pastry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's arm.

"Cutting out the pastry." Draco replied, a little confused.

"Starting in the middle?"

"Uh, yeah."

Harry guided Draco's hand to the corner of the pastry. "You start in the corner. You'll waste so much pastry otherwise."

"And you learnt this where?" Draco asked, still a little confused.

"When I used to cook for the Dursley's." Draco saw Harry's face drop a little.

"Well, you don't have to follow the Dursley's rules here." Draco placed the cookie cutter down in the middle of the pastry. He looked up to see a look of horror on Harry's face.

"I cannot believe you just did that. You have just wasted so much room on the pastry."

"Whatever." Draco shrugged and carried on cutting out the pastry.

Every time Draco cut out a circle, he passed it to Harry who placed it onto one of the holes in a cupcake tin. When all the spaces had been filled with pastry, Draco grabbed a small star cutter and cut out 12 stars to place on top of the mince pies. Harry and Draco filled the mince pies with the mincemeat and then placed the little stars on top.

"We need to brush milk over the top of them and then put sugar on them." Harry said. Draco went to find the baking brush. "Shit!"

Draco spun his head. "What?"

"May or may not might've missed the cup when I was pouring the milk."

Draco raised his eyebrows and shook his head before returning to his search for the baking brush. By the time he had found it, Harry had managed to clean up all the milk and successfully get it into the cup without spilling any. Draco gently brushed milk over the top of each mince pie whilst Harry sprinkled sugar over them. When they had finished, Draco put the mince pies in the oven.

"How long do they need cooking for?" Draco asked.

"15 minutes."

The timer on the oven still confused Draco but he got there eventually.

"Do you wanna watch Shrek whilst they're cooking?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

Draco and Harry sat down in the living room and started watching Shrek. The two were so absorbed in the movie that they didn't realise that a long while had passed and the mince pies should've been cooked by now.

"Hey, Harry. Do you smell burning?" Draco asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes, actually. Quite strongly."

Draco and Harry sat there for a moment trying to figure out the source of the smell before it hit Draco. "Fuck! The mince pies!"

Draco ran into the kitchen and looked in the oven. "HARRY! HARRY! THEY'RE ON FIRE! HARRY! MERLIN! THEY'RE ON FIRE!"

Harry came sprinting into the kitchen, put some oven gloves on and carefully took the burning mince pies out of the oven. He placed the tin in the sink and turned the tap on. The flames died out pretty much straight away but them smell of burnt pastry lingered in the air.

"How?! How did this happen?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea. I set the timer and everything."

Harry went over to the oven to assess the damage before noticing the timer was still running.

"Dray, how long did you set the timer for?"

"15 minutes."

"Hmm, no, you set it for 150 minutes."

"Oh. Whoops." Draco stifled a laugh.

"Honestly. We can't bake for shit." Harry chuckled lightly. "I'm actually really craving a mince pie right now though."

"Let's just go and buy some. I give up with baking. This is the second time we've nearly burnt the house down."

"At least we don't have to replace the oven this time."

Both Harry and Draco shuddered slightly at the memory.

The two went out and brought enough mince pies to last them the whole year because they knew they wouldn't be trying to bake anything ever again.


	14. the proposal

"Harry, Draco! Come in!" Hermione gave each of the men a hug as they walked through the door.

"Hey Hermione." Harry gave her a hug back. "Ron." Harry shook his hand before bringing him into a hug.

"Who else is here?" Draco asked.

"Ginny, Luna, George, Neville, Pansy and Blaise. We're just waiting on Seamus and Dean to arrive." Hermione replied.

"Nice. Well, thanks so much for inviting us." Draco said.

"Of course, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Ron said.

Harry and Draco followed Hermione and Ron into their kitchen where the rest were standing. The two greeted the rest of their friends, and soon after, Seamus and Dean arrived.

Draco was nervous, not because of the party, but because of the small velvet box he kept touching in his pocket. As soon as the has got the invitation to Hermione and Ron's Christmas dinner, Draco thought that it would be the perfect time, but now Draco was here, he wasn't to sure. Would Harry want a big scene? Probably.

Hermione noticed Draco hanging slightly further back from the crowd.

"Hey Draco, come with me a moment. I want you to see if out new bathroom tiles match our colour scheme." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him upstairs into an empty room. "Are you okay?"

"You know how I was gonna do the thing tonight, I'm not sure anymore." Draco pulled out the box and started fiddling with it.

"Wait, are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no, no. God no. I want this more than anything, it's just I'm not sure I should do it here because I don't think Harry would want a big scene."

"Ah, yes. I don't want to influence your decision in anyway but Harry has never been a fan of big events that involve him. I know he's told you how much he hates his fame and how difficult it first was for him." Hermione said, her mind flicking back to all those times Harry had come crying to her, telling her he couldn't cope anymore.

"Yeah. I think I'll do it at home, after dinner." Draco said. "Oh, and Hermione, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

Hermione and Draco walked back downstairs. "Yeah, the colours match perfectly. You've done a good job." Draco said, as they walked back into the kitchen.

Hermione had made the best Christmas dinner ever. The turkey was cooked to perfection, and the potatoes were roasted amazingly. Everything was perfect. Lots of crackers were pulled, Harry winning none. He stole Draco's paper crown though and placed it on top of his messy curls. After dinner, presents were opened from each other. Lots of hugs and 'thank yous' were shared.

Some dancing followed this. Old and new Christmas songs were blasted out and everyone danced with each other, Pansy and Draco making the best duo after their famous duet they performed every year back in Hogwarts. After a game of charades and truth or dare, Harry and Draco decided to leave.

"Thank you for an amazing Christmas." Harry pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug.

"Your welcome." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, this afternoons been great." Draco said.

Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to everyone before driving home. The two jammed out to some Christmas songs on the way home as this was technically the last day they could listen to them before it was 'illegal'.

"This was one of the best Christmases ever. I got to spend it with you and some of my best friends." Harry said as he opened the door to their house.

"I wonder if I can make this the best Christmas ever." Draco said, softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room.

"Harry James Potter."

Harry spun around upon hearing his full name and saw Draco on one knee with an open box containing the most elegant ring he'd ever seen.

"What is going on?" Harry whispered.

"Harry James Potter, you are the love of my life. No, you're more than that, you are my life and I couldn't survive without you. You have no idea how much you mean to me and the though if coming home everyday to you makes me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend forever with you. I never want to be without you. So, Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry stood there for a moment with his hands over his mouth and his eyes welling up.

"Of course I will." Harry whispered and he ran towards Draco and pulled him into a massive hug.

Draco slipped the gold band onto Harry's finger. The words 'Until the very end' were engraved on the inside.

"Did I make this the best Christmas ever?" Draco asked.

"Yes. This is officially the best Christmas ever." Harry pressed a kiss onto Draco's lips.


	15. the christmas jumper

Harry and Draco had been invited to Pansy's Christmas party that she was holding as a little reunion for all the 8th years that came back to Hogwarts. There was only around 30 who came back and everyone became quite close. It had been a year since they had all graduated, Harry was now an auror and Draco was still in training to become a healer, and Pansy had decided it was time for everyone to meet back up again. On the invitation, there was a dress code. Harry sighed when he saw the words 'dress code', he knew that probably meant he would have to wear a suit and he really didn't want to do that. But to Harry's surprise, the dress code just read 'Festive'. It was the day of the party and Draco and Harry were having a... discussion about whether Draco should wear a christmas jumper.

"Draco, the invitation says festive. That means Christmas jumper, everyone will be wearing one."

"I'll be wearing Christmas socks, isn't that festive enough?" Draco asked, putting emphasis on 'festive'.

"No, Draco it isn't. I've asked Ron and 'Mione and they're wearing Christmas jumpers. I'm wearing a Christmas jumper."

"I don't do Christmas jumpers."

"It's not about whether you do Christmas jumpers or not, it about embracing the festive spirit." Harry's voice was slowly becoming louder now.

"Harry, I have embrace the festive spirit, I just don't show it in the amount that you do."

"It's not that bad wearing a christmas jumper. It's not going to kill you!" Harry said, exasperated.

"If you can find me a christmas jumper I like, I will wear it to the party but good fucking luck."

"You know what, fine. I'm gonna go into town and I'm going to find you a christmas jumper that you will love, even if it kills me because that is how nice of a boyfriend I am, Draco." Harry walked out of their flat and slammed the door.

Draco sat down on the sofa and out his hand to his head. What was so bad about not wanting to wear a Christmas jumper? There's too much colour on them, they're so bright and it's like they demand attention. Draco got interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened quietly.

"Can I have some change for the bus please?" Harry asked, quietly.

Draco sighed and put some change into Harry's hand.

"Thank you." Harry leant forward and gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. The two found it impossible to stay mad at each other.

It took Harry around half an hour to get into town on the bus. In this time, he was thinking about the type of Christmas jumper he wanted to get Draco. It needed to be predominantly black, otherwise it was out of the question. Harry wouldn't return without a Christmas jumper because Draco would win and he didn't want that. As he stepped off the bus, Harry checked his watch and did some quick mental maths. He had two hours to find Draco a Christmas jumper. If Harry was buying a jumper for anyone else, two hours would be too much time, but when shopping for Draco, two hours wasn't enough time. Harry made a list of all the shops he should visit: Jack Wills, Superdry, John Lewis, H&M and Abercrombie and Fitch.

Harry had been to all the shops and couldn't find anything. Al, the jumpers were too colourful and too bright. All the black ones had some sort of pattern on that Draco wouldn't like. Harry only had 15 minutes left before he had to leave and was beginning to give up hope when it suddenly hit him. He hadn't been to M&S. Harry ran out of H&M and to M&S, luckily, they weren't too far away from each other. Harry ran up the stairs to the men's section and looked around frantically. He just wanted something, anything, but it was all the same as the previous shops. Too bright. Too colourful. There was nothing. Harry was just about to turn around and leave when something caught his eye. Stashed right in the corner, was a rack full of black jumpers. Harry walked towards them and pulled one out. There in front of him, was the perfect Christmas jumper. It was all black and it had a small, brown leather Christmas tree where a breast pocket would usually be. This jumper literally screamed Draco. Harry did a little happy dance in his head before buying the jumper and going back home.

Harry walked into his and Draco's flat with the bag behind his back.

"You were right Dray, I couldn't find you anything."

"Oh well-." Draco was cut off.

"Psych! Found you one and you're gonna love it." Harry smirked and passed over the bag to Draco.

Draco pulled the jumper out and studied it. He looked a little bit annoyed.

"You know what's annoying? I actually really like this and I'm going to wear in tonight."

"Hahaha. Yes!"

Harry and Draco both wore their Christmas jumpers to Pansy's party and Draco received a lot of compliments about his and every time he got a compliment, Harry just smirked and winked at him.


	16. the early christmas present

Harry had been asking for a dog since forever. Draco had always refused as he didn't want a dog to ruin their house but Harry kept asking and Draco was starting to cave. He still refused when Harry asked, but he was finding it harder now. Maybe a dog wouldn't be so bad. It could keep them company. Not to mention, dogs were super cute.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a whining noise coming from the alley he was walking past. Draco stopped and looked down the alley. He couldn't see anything, maybe he was imagining things. It had been a long day at work and Draco was tired. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard it again. A tiny, high pitched whine coming from further inside the alley. Draco walked into the alley and stopped when he was sure the whining noise was next to him. Draco pulled out the torch in his phone and searched around. Then he saw it, a tiny head poking out of the snow. Draco picked up the creature and there in his arms was the freaking cutest, tiniest puppy he had ever seen.

"Hello. Where did you come from, eh?" Draco took off his scarf and wrapped the shaking puppy in it. "Gosh, you must be freezing. I haven't seen any missing posters, you must be a stray. Well, I can't just leave you here can I? No, you'll have to come home with me. My Harry has been asking for a puppy for ages. You know what, I'll take you to the vets and then to a pet shop. I'll get you everything you need and I'll take you home to Harry. Sound like a plan?" Draco said to the puppy.

The puppy gave a tiny bark in response. Draco couldn't help but smile at the tiny creature. "You're so adorable."

Draco took out his phone and told Harry that he had to work late tonight and wouldn't be home until a couple of hours later.

"Right, let's get you to the vets mister. Or missus." Draco said.

Draco cradled the puppy close to him to try and warm it up as he made the 10 minute walk to the vets. The puppy still was shaking by the time he reached the vets.

"Hello. I'm sorry but I don't have an appointment. I wondered if you could just squeeze me in because I found this puppy in the snow about 15 minutes ago and I just want to make sure it's healthy." Draco said to the receptionist.

"I'll see what I can do." The receptionist looked on her computer at the moment. "You've come at the perfect time. There is around 20 minutes before the next appointment is due. If you walk through the door, you should find the vet."

"Thank you."

Draco walked through the door and found the vet sitting at her computer.

"Oh, I wasn't aware I had an appointment now." The vet said as she noticed Draco.

"Yeah, you didn't but it's a bit of an emergency." Draco nodded his head down towards the puppy.

"Oh, of course. Place the little one down here." The vet motioned to the table.

The vet did a quick examination of the puppy before wrapping it in a few blankets to try and warm it up.

"So what you have here is a 10 week old, male, Blue Merle Australian Shepard. I suspect he was abandoned by his mother as he was the runt because he is quite a bit smaller than what he should be at 10 weeks. He seems relatively healthy, just a bit underweight so what I'll do is keep him here so he can warm up and give him a bowl of food."

"Okay, thank you."

The vet walked out of the room to get a bowl of food for the puppy. Draco gently stroked the puppy.

"You're a boy then. What shall we name you? I should probably leave that to Harry, I'll just call you... Bud for now. Okay, Bud?" Draco gently stroked the puppy behind his ears.

The vet came back with a small bowl of food for Bud. "I think what would be the best course of action for the little one is take him home for tonight and drop him off at a shelter in the morning, unless you want to keep him of course."

"Yes, I was planning on keeping him." Draco told the vet.

"Well, in that case. It would be best to make an appointment for a few weeks time so we can give him all the necessary vaccines and have him neutered and micro-chipped if you wish." The vet went over to her computer. "I have an appointment for the 6th of January at 6pm if that's okay for you."

"Yep, that's perfect."

"Do not let him outside or take him on walks when you take him home because he's not old enough yet and we don't want to expose him to anything nasty. Make sure you buy puppy food for him and when you go to sleep tonight, do not give in to his cry's because this is the only way for him to get used to time periods without you."

"Okay, thank you so much." Draco picked up Bud who was starting to fall asleep and wrapped him up in his scarf again.

Draco made a trip to the pet shop where he got a bed, food, some toys, a litter tray and some other things for Bud. Draco also found a box with air holes that was the perfect size for Bud. Draco put a blanket in the box but didn't put Bud in yet. Draco paid for everything and began to make his way home. By the time Draco reached his and Harry's house, Bud was fast asleep. He looked so adorable, one of his little ears was standing up and the other was flopped over. Draco gently placed Bud in the box and walked through the door.

"Hey Harry." Draco called out.

"Hey Dray. I'm in the living room."

"I've got an early present so don't move."

"Interesting."

Draco picked up the box that contained Bud and held it behind his back. Bud was quite light so it wasn't too hard. Draco handed Harry the bag full of the things for Bud first. Harry rooted through the bag with confusion.

"Dray, we don't have a dog, why have you got all this?" Harry asked, extremely confused.

"There's a second part to the present." Draco smiled as he gently handed the box that contained Bud over to Harry.

Harry opened the box carefully and gasped when he saw what was inside. He gently took Bud out of the box and cradled him. "You got a puppy?" Harry asked, almost crying.

"I found him actually." Bud yawned and then did a really adorable thing with his nose making both Harry and Draco 'aw'. "What are you going to name him?"

"What have you been calling him so far? If you have just been calling him 'it', I will not be impressed."

"I've been calling him Bud so far." Draco said.

"Bud." Harry repeated. Harry looked down at the tiny puppy snuggled up in his arms. "Bud. That's his name."

"It is actually kind of perfect isn't it."

"You're perfect Draco. For finding him and bringing home, this is honestly the best Christmas present ever. Thank you so much." Harry leant forward and gave Draco a kiss, being careful that he didn't squash Bud.

Bud was the main focus of attention all Christmas for everyone. He was so cute, always cocking his head, having one ear up and the other down and just being the cutest, most perfect dog and being the best Christmas present Harry ever received.


	17. the christmas socks

Draco didn't show his love for Christmas in public. He never wore a Christmas jumper, or anything Christmassy for that matter. Harry had tried time and time again to get Draco to wear anything Christmassy but Draco point blank refused every single time. One time, Harry had snuck some Christmas socks into Draco's sock drawer but later, he found the socks in their bed with a note next to them saying _'It's still a no'._ Harry was starting to give up at this point. He didn't understand why Draco didn't want to embrace the festivity.

Harry had a day off from work. He was an auror and had just come out of a pretty major case that required him to be away from home for three days. He was lounging around on the sofa, whilst Draco was getting ready to go to work. Draco was the head healer at St. Mungo's and didn't usually have days off from work. Harry was just about to get up to say goodbye to Draco when he noticed something. Harry looked a little closer and sure enough, Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

"Draco, let me see your socks." Harry said.

"What? No, why?" Draco faked a smile, looking slightly confused.

"Your socks, let me see them."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"They're not black and I want to see them." Harry replied.

"Yeah, they're not black, so what? I do know what colour is."

"Sure." Harry smirked.

"Fuck off."

"I don't think you want to show me your socks is because they're Christmas socks." Harry said.

"What? No, I would never go that low."

"It's not low wearing Christmas socks." Harry motioned towards his Santa socks.

Draco was just about to turn around and leave when Harry tackled him to the floor. Draco screamed in shock and the two fell to the floor. Draco was cursing at Potter the whole time whilst Harry was just laughing.

"Potter, get off me right fucking now!" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Uhh... no." Harry was now sitting on top of Draco. He made sure that he was sitting on Draco's crotch to tease him.

"Harry!" Draco struggled underneath him but Harry was quite a bit stronger. He still played quidditch, which Draco was _very_ thankful for.

Harry leant forward and lifted the legs of Draco's trousers up and there were the things Harry wanted to see. Draco was wearing some light blue socks with penguins wearing Christmas hats on them.

"I knew you were wearing Christmas socks!" Harry called out, triumphantly.

"Fine. Yes I'm wearing Christmas socks, but only because I didn't have any other socks to wear." Draco admitted.

"Liar. You did have other socks to wear." Harry smirked.

"No I didn't!" Draco said, a little desperately.

"Yes you did. This might give you a heart attack so brace yourself. I did some washing yesterday and I put around 10 pairs of your socks in the wash. I dried 10 pairs of your socks and I put 10 pairs of socks back in your sock drawer the way you like your socks placed."

"Okay. Fine. I'm wearing Christmas socks because I want to."

"Wow! That was so difficult, wasn't it?" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Absolutely dripping with it.

Draco just glared at Harry.

"I don't get what is so bad about wearing Christmas socks." Harry said.

"I have an aesthetic and reputation to uphold." Draco replied, whilst fixing his tie even though Harry was still on top of him.

"Firstly, how are socks going to ruin you reputation? And secondly, an aesthetic?! You wear black all the time, you call that an aesthetic?"

"Of course it's an aesthetic. Black is its own aesthetic. You're just too uncultured to realise that." Draco smirked.

Harry shuffled forwards, teasing Draco even more and poked his chest. "You think I'm uncultured? Tell me, where does the phrase 'Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!' come from?"

"I have no idea."

"That's what I thought. Don't go calling me uncultured." Harry said, shuffling around to tease Draco.

"Right, can I go please? I'm going to be late because of you wrestling me to the ground over Christmas socks." Draco asked, a little annoyed.

"Yep." Harry got off the top of Draco and helped him up.

"Thank you."

"Before you go, you might wanna sort out your little problem down there." Harry smirked.

"You did that on purpose." Draco stormed upstairs.

Harry just laughed in response.

"Fuck you."

"I'll pass." Harry laughed.

"Fuck off. Actually fuck off."

"Oh, Draco. I forgot to tell you, nice socks!" Harry called up the stairs.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."


	18. the adverts

"I actually can't wait." Harry said, excitedly.

"Me neither. Christmas will have officially started after it come out." Hermione said.

"I know. I still don't think it could top some of the earlier ones but you never know."

"The earlier ones were good." Hermione said.

Draco and Ron were looking between with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked.

"The John Lewis Christmas advert." Harry replied.

"The what?" Draco asked.

"The John Lewis Christmas advert that is coming out tomorrow." Harry said. Ron and Draco were still confused. "Please tell me you've heard of the John Lewis Christmas ads."

"Uh, can't say I have." Draco said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ronald. We are going home right now so you can watch every single one."

Hermione and Ron said quick goodbyes to Harry and Draco before leaving. Harry stood up and got his laptop from his and Draco's bedroom.

"So what exactly is a John Lewis Christmas advert?" Draco asked.

"They are the best Christmas adverts ever to grace the earth. Basically, every year since 2007, a company called John Lewis releases a Christmas advert. They are different each year and they are so amazing." Harry explained.

Harry searched up YouTube on his laptop and got up a compilation of all the John Lewis Christmas ads since 2007.

"The ones up until 2011 are a little boring. They're okay but not the best but after 2011, they really start to pull on your heartstrings. If you don't cry at at least one of these adverts, I will deem you as having no heart."

"Okay."

Harry pressed play on the compilation and watched up to the 2012 advert. During the 2011 advert, a smile had made its way onto Draco's face.

"That was cute." Draco said. "Carry on, I want to watch the rest of them."

Harry pressed play and by the end of the next advert, Draco's eyes were already glistening.

"That was the most adorable thing." Draco whispered.

"Wait until the next one." Harry smiled.

Harry played The Bear and The Hare. A tear rolled down Harry's face as he watched it, this was definitely one of his personal favourites. Harry looked over a Draco and saw him smiling contently whilst tears rolled down his face.

"That was so good. Merlin. Why didn't you introduce these to me earlier?" Draco wiped the tears falling from his face.

"I didn't think you'd like them this much."

"I love them. What that little hare did for the bear was so cute. Press play."

Harry obeyed and continued playing the adverts. By the end of the 2015 advert, The Man on the Moon, Draco was practically sobbing.

"I swear I've never cried this much in my life before." Draco said.

"I know." Harry wiped away the tears that were falling down his face.

"Do these have like magic in them or something? Like, I didn't think it was possible for me to cry this much."

"I didn't think you could cry this much."

Harry continued playing the adverts. Draco smiled at the rest of them, the occasional tear falling.

"You were right when you said the earlier ones were better." Draco said, when the compilation ended.

"Yeah. Do see why me and 'Mione were so excited for the new one to come out?"

"Yeah, I do."

Harry and Draco went to bed not long after. Both Draco and Harry woke up very excited the next day. After they had both eaten breakfast and opened their advent calendars, Harry opened up his computer and got YouTube up. The new advert was first in Harry's recommended. He clicked on it immediately and the two watched the new advert, Excitable Edgar.

Both Harry and Draco had big smiles on their faces by the end of the advert.

"It was so cute at the end." Draco gushed.

"I know. That was so adorable."

"Thank you for introducing these to me." Draco said.

"Your very welcome."

Harry and Hermione got together later that day to talk about the advert and how much they loved it. Christmas had officially begun.


	19. the christmas pudding

If there was one thing Draco learned from his mother, it was how to make a Christmas pudding. A really gorgeous Christmas pudding. Draco decided to make one this year as he and Harry had Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Pansy and Blaise over for Christmas dinner. Whilst Harry was doing some basic preparation on the food that was going to be cooked tomorrow, Draco went to make a start on the Christmas pudding before realising they didn't have any ingredients he needed.

"Harry, can I have some muggle money please?" Draco asked.

"Why?"

"I need to get the ingredients for the Christmas pudding."

"I'm not going to give you money because you still don't fully understand it but I'll give you my card. When you go to pay, just place the card in front of the card reader, okay?" Harry held his card out to Draco.

"Okay." Draco took the card and walked to the Aldi that was only 5 minutes walk from their house.

Draco created a list of all the things he needed and went around the shop. He was a little bit nervous when he went to pay because he still didn't understand muggle money. The person working at the till said how much the total cost was and Draco hesitantly present the card to the reader. To his relief, it worked. Draco put all the food in a bag and walked home.

"Hey Harry!" Draco called out.

"Hey Dray. Did everything work okay?" Harry asked as Draco walked into the kitchen.

"Yep, I got everything." Draco replied.

"Good."

Draco gave Harry his card back before making a start on the Christmas pudding. It didn't take too long to put together, it was the cooking that took forever. Draco had to steam it for eight hours today and then for one hour tomorrow. When Draco was making it, he dropped a tiny teddy bear trinket that he had bought in the mixture. It was a tradition when Draco was younger, he just had to make sure he remembered to tell people about it.

"Harry, can you tie this string whilst I hold the tin foil down please?" Draco asked.

"Yep."

When they had finished doing that, Draco set the Christmas pudding to steam. He lounged around for the rest of the day, filling the pot up with water when needed. By the time the pudding had finished steaming, Draco was ready to go to bed. He hadn't started making it until mid afternoon so it was quite late by the time it was cooked. Draco got ready for bed and jumped in next to Harry who had gone up around half an hour earlier.

"Night Harry. I love you." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Night Dray, I love you too."

Draco switched off his lamp and the two went to sleep.

The two woke up in the morning and spent half an hour just cuddling before going downstairs to open presents from each other and family. Draco got Harry some of his favourite chocolates and a framed version of his favourite picture of him and Draco. Harry got Draco a personalised tin of quality streets with just the green wrapped chocolates, because naturally, they were Draco's favourite. Harry also got Draco a black band ring with a tiny but stunning black opal embedded into it.

At around 11 o'clock, Draco and Harry got changed and started to prepare for their guests. Draco started to steam the pudding for its final hour whilst Harry put everything else that could fit into the oven. It wasn't long until their fried s started to arrive. They all exchanged gifts with each other. Harry received a grey Weasley jumper with a blue H in the middle. He put it on to match Ron, who was wearing his.

Everyone was having a good time. They were laughing and talking and managed to fit in a quick game a charades before dinner. Harry's cooking skills were excellent. Everything was cooked to perfection and everything tasted delicious.

"Mm, Harry, this is amazing, I can't wait for dessert." Ron said.

"Thanks mate, but Draco made dessert. He made a Christmas pudding."

"Draco, please tell me you used your mother's recipe." Pansy said.

"Of course I did." Draco said.

"This is officially the best Christmas dinner I've ever had." Pansy smiled.

"Aw, thanks Pans." Harry said.

After they had all finished the dinner, they all sat down in the living room to watch the Queen's speech. Everyone applauded at the end. They sat around talking for a while before going back to the dining room for dessert. Draco brought out the mice pie and placed it on the table. It looked marvellous, it was a perfect dark brown colour with red berries placed delicately on top. Draco had also got some brandy butter, ice cream and custard to eat with it. Draco cut a piece for everyone and handed to bowls out. Everyone took what they wanted with their pudding and began to eat it.

Compliments came from everyone except Harry before they carried on eating.

"Mm, Draco. I have missed this." Pansy said.

Everyone was so engrossed in their own conversations and eating their pudding that they didn't notice that something was wrong with Harry. Neville lifted his head and a look of alarm spread across his face.

"Harry, are you okay?!" Neville asked.

Everyone else lifted up their head to look at Harry. He thumped his hand against that table before grabbing his neck. He was starting to turn blue.

"Shit! He's choking! Does anyone know the Heimlich Maneuver?" Ginny said.

"Fuck! I do! I do!" Draco stood up quickly whilst everyone else looked on.

Draco grabbed Harry from his seat and started performing the Heimlich Maneuver. After around 20 seconds, the object lodged in Harry's throat came lose and came flying out of Harry's mouth. Harry collapsed into Draco's arms, coughing. Draco sat him down and got him a glass of water.

"Are you okay baby?" Draco asked, rubbing Harry's back.

Harry nodded his head whilst sipping water. "What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea..." Draco trailed off when he saw what had caused Harry to choke lying on the floor.

"Draco?" Harry asked, confused as to why to man had gone quiet.

"Basically, when I was making the pudding, I might have dropped a tiny trinket in the mixture and forgot to tell everyone that I had put it in." Draco said.

Pansy and Ginny burst out into laughter. Five seconds later, so was Harry. And then so was everyone else.

"That's so funny. You forgot to tell us." Pansy laughed.

"Oh Merlin. Draco you're such and idiot." Blaise laughed.

"Sorry about that Harry." Draco smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Harry chuckled.

"Fucking hilarious." Pansy laughed. "Best Christmas ever!"


	20. the tinsel

Draco and Harry had spent the evening decorating their house with Christmas decorations. Their house looked stunning but there was just something missing and Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. It wasn't until he looked at the tree again until he realised what it was.

"Draco." Harry called out.

"Yes babe?"

"Do we have any tinsel?" Harry asked.

"We don't say that word in this house." Draco said, walking back into the living room.

"What? Tinsel?" Harry was extremely confused.

"Yes. Tins-. Why do you need tinsel anyway?"

"To add to the festive feel and to put on the tree."

"Oh no, no, no. No tinsel on the tree or anywhere else in this house." Draco said.

"Why?"

"Because it is itchy and tacky and it creates a mess and it's not elegant."

"Well it's not like you're gonna be wearing it."

"You know what I mean! When you brush past it, it itches." Draco said, annoyed.

"But-,"

"No! No tinsel in this house, end of."

Harry walked up to their bedroom muttering to himself.

"I don't see the problem with tinsel. It itches, it's tacky meahmeahmeah. I should just sneak out and get some. Wait, that's actually a good idea. Yes, Harry!" Harry said to himself.

Harry put in his coat, hat and shoes on as quietly as possible. He crept down the stairs, avoiding the ones that creaked. Harry had been on way to many midnight snack raids by now to know which steps creaked and where about they creaked. He tip toed to the door and slowly opened it without creating any noise. He lifted his foot to step outside.

"Don't even fucking think about it."

Harry slowly put his foot down and closed the door, terrified to turn around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied quickly.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake. I just though you were sneaking out of the house for Merlin knows what reason." Draco said, sarcastically.

"No, but, yeah, but-,"

"Are you actually insane? Do you have any idea how worried I would've been? I would've gone mental Harry. I would've gone mental. It's so cold outside and icy. You could've slipped or something. You know, that's not even the point. It's like you don't even care that I'd be worried, just sneak off without telling me you were leaving." The hurt was apparent in Draco's voice.

"I'm sorry Dray. I didn't mean to worry you. This is going to sound like the shittiest excuse but I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Draco returned Harry's hug. "To make sure you don't do it again, let's go out and buy some bloody tinsel."

"Wait. Really?" Harry looked up at Draco.

"Yes." Draco sighed. "On one condition, we only get silver tinsel. Only silver."

"That's fine. Thank you so much!" Harry squeezed Draco.

"All right, all right. Let's go then." Draco smiled.

The two drove to the nearest supermarket and went inside. They passed several bits of tinsel that made Draco want to throw up. They were so tacky, like how were they even legal? Eventually they found some plain silver tinsel. Harry first grabbed an armful but Draco told him to put most of it back. Harry protested at first but gave in as he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. On their way to the checkout, Draco picked up a tin of Roses for him and Harry to share. Draco knew to leave all the strawberry dreams for Harry and Harry knew to leave all the signature truffles for Draco. The two paid for the tinsel and the chocolates and drove home.

Draco let Harry put the tinsel up. Draco forbid him for putting any on the tree. He claimed that he didn't want to ruin the 'masterpiece of the house'. Harry sighed but obliged. He didn't put the tinsel on the tree.

When Harry had finished, he finally felt like his and Draco's house was perfect. Everything was perfect. Harry knew that this was going to be one of the best Christmases ever.


	21. the dance

Harry and Draco were snuggled up close to each other on the sofa in the 8th year common room. The two had gotten together at the start of the year and it was their first Christmas as a couple. They were the only two people in 8th year that had stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. It was quite nice being the only two there, they could do whatever they wanted and they really enjoyed it. Today, though, they had no idea what to do, they were both so bored. The two had been firing ideas about what they should do at each other for the last fifteen minutes.

"We could bake some cookies?" Harry suggested.

"Remember what happened the last time we tried to bake something together."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that."

"How could you forget about that? We almost burned down the school." Draco didn't look so fondly upon that memory.

Draco sat fiddling with Harry's hair for a couple of minutes before an idea hit him.

"We could go for a walk around the lake. We haven't been outside for like three days now." Draco said.

"That's actually a good idea. Let's do that then." Harry jumped up from the sofa and put his coat on.

"Put your scarf, hat and gloves on as well please." Draco said.

"Why?"

"Because Harry, it's winter and we're in Scotland. It's like minus ten degrees outside." Draco replied, as if it was obvious which it was to be fair.

"Fine." Harry threw on his Gryffindor scarf, hat and gloves whilst Draco put in his Slytherin ones.

It was a rule now that the 8th years were allowed to go out when they wanted as long as they didn't have a class but they had to ask McGonagall first. Harry and Draco walked to McGonagall's office and knocked. There was no answer so they knocked again. Draco slowly pushed open the door but she wasn't in there. Draco and Harry next checked in the Hospital Wing because Madame Pomfery and McGonagall were good friends and could often be found together. Harry knocked on Madame Pomfery's office door.

"Yes, boys?" Madame Pomfery said.

"Is Professor McGonagall here?" Draco asked.

Madame Pomfery nodded before opening the door wider to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter and Mr.Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"We were just wondering if we could go out for a walk around the lake." Draco said.

"Of course you can but be back in time for dinner."

"We will, thank you Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

The two walked through the castle and out through the front doors. The lake wasn't to far to walk to from the castle. Everything was magical. The snow crunched under their feet and glistened under the cold sun. The lake was frozen, trapping bubbles coming from the merpeople that swam deep. The trees had snow covering its evergreen leaves and the bushes, all though bare, looked magical covered with snow and ice. The mountains surrounding the lake looked like they had been dusted with icing sugar, each snow flake placed perfectly. The beauty was to surreal to describe.

The two walked in silence, their hands entwined, both admiring the pure beauty that lay before them. They came upon a clearing in the path an hour into their walk that opened up into a circular field that led down to the lake. The two stood by the edge of the lake, both staring at the castle in the distance. That castle was their home. That castle was their childhood. That castle changed everything.

A snowflake falling gently caught Harry's eye. He looked up to see thousands of snowflakes twirling down from the sky. Harry smiled softly.

"Dray, it's snowing." Harry whispered.

Draco held his hand out and a snowflake fell gracefully onto his hand. Draco smiled at it before lifting his hand up and blowing it to the ground.

"It's so beautiful." Draco whispered. Draco turned to face Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. Draco gently flicked his wand and some beautiful classical music began to play softly through the air.

"Dance with me." Draco held his hand out.

Harry smiled at Draco before taking his hand. Draco pulled Harry close to him and began to sway softly to the music. Harry mirrored Draco's actions. Draco led Harry around the circular field, twirling him occasionally, earring and huge smile from Harry. The two stared into each other's eyes, the forest and storm, a perfect combination. Their eyes told different stories, both tragic but both full of hope. The snow fell softly onto the boys hair. The snow barely visible in Draco's platinum locks but very prominent in Harry's messy, raven hair. The music slowly drew to a stop and Harry and Draco stood in each other's arms, their clouds of breath merging to form one.

Draco slowly leant forward and caught Harry in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked together perfectly. The kiss was everything, full of love, full of magic. The two boys pulled apart breathless and Harry leant into Draco. Harry was quite a bit shorter than Draco and Draco loved it. He could give Harry forehead kisses whenever he wanted. Harry also loved it, he loved the forehead kissed form Draco, he loved the fact that he could snuggle into Draco but his favourite was when the two boys hugged as Harry could feel Draco's heart slowly beating.

The two boys stood like that for a while as they watched the sun set quickly over the mountain. Draco cast a tempus and saw they had an hour and a half to get back for dinner. They knew they had to get back in time otherwise McGonagall would send out the entire wizarding world to look for them. That was not an exaggeration. The two boys entwined their hands together. Harry brought Draco's arm over his shoulder and looked up at the boy and smiled. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead before walking back, their footprints engraved into the snow only to be covered by fresh snow, getting rid of any trace the two boys were there.

As the two reached the end of the path, Draco looked up and saw a bunch of mistletoe hanging above them.

"Look up." Draco said, softly.

"Mistletoe." Harry whispered and smiled at Draco.

Harry stood up on his tip toes and captured Draco's lips in a kiss full of love.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." Harry whispered.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Draco whispered back.


	22. the ice skates

"Harry!" Draco shouted.

"What do you fucking want? I was sleeping!" Harry yelled.

"Get up! We're going ice skating!"

"I'm not getting up to go fucking ice skating Draco!"

"Harry James Potter, it is one pm so get your ass out of bed before I drag it out!" Draco yelled.

"Fucking fine!"

Harry reluctantly got out of bed, got changed and walked downstairs. He saw Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry held up his hand.

"Don't speak to me." Harry walked off to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. After he had taken a sip, Draco attempted to talk to him again.

"Right, now that you've had some coffee, there's an outdoor ice rink that's opened in the market square in town and we are going in half an hour so get your shit together." Draco said.

"Yay!" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Harry pretended like he didn't care that they were going ice skating but internally, he was screaming. Harry had never been ice skating before so he had no idea what to do. He was going to make a complete fool of himself. Draco had probably been trained in professional figure skating, actually, he had. Harry remembered Draco telling him about that. Harry held up his 'I don't care' act until they were driving to the ice rink.

"I've never been ice skating before." Harry blurted out.

"Really?" Draco asked, a little shocked.

"Really, I have no idea how to ice skate."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll teach you."

Harry was still very uncertain when they arrived at the ice rink. Draco paid and got skates for both of them. The two sat down to put them on. Draco tried to show Harry how to tie them but Draco just ended up tying them for him. Harry grabbed onto Draco's hand as tightly as he could as they stepped onto the ice.

"I would like some blood circulation in my hand by the end of this." Draco said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Harry loosed his grip on Draco's hand.

Draco pulled Harry around the ice a couple of times before letting go of Harry's hands and letting him glide by himself.

"Draco, no, no. Come back, come back." These were Harry's last words before he slipped over and landed right in his arse. Draco was absolutely pissing himself with laughter as he helped Harry up.

"That was hilarious." Draco laughed.

"Evidently." Harry raises his eyebrows. "You know, I really don't understand why they attach knives to shoes."

"Come on." Draco grabbed Harry's hands. "I'll pull you until you get the hang of it."

Draco pulled Harry around the ice until Harry could kind of skate by himself. This is when Draco started to show off. He did a couple of spins and jumps, earning a couple of claps from the public. Harry took notice of a guy who was staring at Draco. Draco looked over in the guys direction and the guy winked at him and started showing off. Harry did not like this at all. Not one bit.

"Draco, come here." Harry called out.

Draco skated over to Harry. "Yes, baby."

Harry didn't say anything and pulled Draco into a long kiss. Draco pulled away at the end of the kiss a little breathless.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"To show that little bitch over there that you're mine and not his." Harry looked smugly over in the guys direction.

"I only have eyes for you, baby." Draco pulled Harry close to him and into a spin.

"That was quite fun." Harry laughed.

"Starting to like ice skating now?"

"Just a little bit." Harry replied, smiling.

Harry and Draco spent the next couple of idea skating around. Well, Draco was skating around. Harry was... a hot mess but it didn't matter because they were having fun and that's all Harry and Draco wanted for each other, especially during Christmas.


	23. the christmas ball

Draco's heart was pounding. This could be his chance. He could ask him to the ball.

Professor McGonagall had decided to hold a Christmas Ball for the whole school. After the war, the students weren't as happy as they used to be, everyone seemed a bit uneasy and on edge. McGonagall knew she had to do something to raise the spirits of everyone before Christmas. She remembered how everyone enjoyed the Yule Ball before the Tri-Wizard Tournament and decided that a ball would be the perfect thing. It was announced at breakfast that the ball would be held in the Great Hall on the Saturday before school finished. It was only a week away.

A wave of chatter spread across the Great Hall. Everyone seemed excited, the 8th years in particular. Though none of them like balls that much, they all knew this is exactly what they needed. As the 8th years filtered back to their shared common room, everyone was talking about who they were going to ask. Hermione and Ron were obviously going together and Neville had already asked Hannah Abbott who said yes. Neville had the biggest grin on his face for the whole day.

"So, Harry. Who are you going to ask?" Hermione asked.

"No-one." Harry replied.

"Fine, who do you want to go with then?" Ron asked.

Harry knew exactly who he wanted to go with but... he couldn't. It was never going to happen. He couldn't tell Ron and Hermione either, they were his best friends but what would they think if Harry told them who he wanted to go with.

"Hello? Earth to Harry." Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh?" Harry broke out of his daze.

"Who do you want to go with?" Ron repeated.

"No-one really. I'll just third wheel you guys and everyone else." Harry replied.

Before Hermione and Ron had the chance to say anything, Harry had walked off to the library.

It was two days before the ball and neither Harry or Draco had been themselves. They both knew exactly what was up but refused to give in to their friends relentless curiosity. Both Harry and Draco were becoming quite irritated now but they both knew Pansy, Blaise and Ron and Hermione only had their best interests at heart.

Both boys were destroying themselves with their own thoughts.

_He wouldn't..._

_He couldn't..._

_He hates me..._

_I can't have him...._

_He can't be mine..._

_We can never be together..._

Draco knew he had to something about this. His thoughts were consuming him. His burning desire to ask him had been washed out by his thoughts but the blaze was growing stronger and Draco had to do something about it.

"Uh, Harry. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked as he jogged to catch up with the trio after DADA.

Harry turned and faced Draco, confused. "Sure." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Harry followed Draco into an empty classroom.

"I know the answer to this will be a no but I need to ask anyway. I cannot stop thinking about you. You consume my thoughts everyday and I can't stand it anymore. I just want to be with you, I want to hold you, I want to talk to you, I want you to be mine." Draco's eyes were glistening with tears. "And I look at you everyday and I see your pain, Harry. I just want to make it a little bit better for you and it kills me that I can't. It kills me that I can't talk to you. It kills me that I can't be with you because I love you Harry. I love you." Draco passed to wipe away a tear. "So, Harry Potter, will you go to the ball with me?"

Harry stood there, tears rolling down his face. The boy he loved loved him back. He didn't realise he had been silent for almost a minute now.

"I knew it would be a no." The pain on Draco's face killed Harry. Draco turned to walk away when he felt something grab his arm.

"I love you too." Harry whispered before pulling Draco into a kiss. Both boys pulled away, breathless. "So, yes. I'll go to the ball with you Draco Malfoy.

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. The two boys had decided not to tell anyone that they were going together. Both boys were elated that the other felt the same way. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off both their shoulders and they both felt truly happy for a long time in a while.

Harry found Ron and Hermione in the library.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he just needed some help understanding something in DADA." Harry replied.

"Oh, okay."

_(The evening of the ball)_

It was the night of the ball and excitement hung in the air. A bottle of fire whiskey had been passed around the 8th year common room to help calm everyone down. The fire whiskey did nothing for Harry or Draco however. Both boys were dressed in their finest dress robes and each boy had put a huge amount of effort into their appearance, wanting to look the best for each other. Harry and tried to tame his curls but had given up. Draco's hair was the definition of perfection.

The clock chimed 8 and the ball had officially started. All the 8th years made their way to the Great Hall. Draco arrived before Harry and decided to wait outside.

"You coming in Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I'll be in in a minute. You two go and enjoy yourselves before I come and third wheel." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." Blaise said before grabbing Pansy's hand and walking into the Hall.

Draco was waiting for around 30 seconds before he saw Harry. His breath was taken away, Harry looked stunning. He was dressed in jet black dress robes and his curl looked adorable. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready?" Ron asked.

"I just need a minute. You two go ahead." Harry said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

Harry waited for everyone to filter into the hall before approaching Draco. He looked amazing. Black dress robes with a green sheen, complimenting the boys eyes perfectly.

"Hey." Harry said softly as he walked up to Draco.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco held out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry took Draco's hand and the two boys walked into the Hall. Everyone turned their heads and were staring at the two boys. Harry's face was burning and he shifted on his feet. Draco gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. All of a sudden, they heard someone clapping. Draco looked over and saw that it was Pansy. Slowly everyone started joining in and Harry and Draco walked into the centre of the dance floor. The music began and the boys started swaying slowly.

The Hall was beautifully decorated. The ceiling was bewitched to make it seem as if snow was falling from the sky which was lit up by thousands of stars and lanterns. Icicles hung from the ceiling, around the walls and three Christmas trees stood proudly at the end of the Hall. The floor was a beautiful white colour, with an effect to make it look like ice. A raised stage stood in the corner where a band was playing a slow song. Everything about it was stunning.

"Everything is so beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you." Draco whispered back, earning a blush from Harry. "Be my boyfriend?"

Harry stared up into the storm grey eyes. "Of course."

Draco stared down into the forest green eyes before leaning down to capture Harry's lips in his.

"Best ball ever." Harry giggled when the two boys pulled away.

"Agreed." Draco smiled


	24. the christmas miracle

Three months.

Three months of Draco crying himself to sleep.

Three months of pain.

Three months of tears.

Three months of hell.

Three months since Harry went on that auror mission.

Three months of Harry not coming back awake.

Three months of Harry not being here.

Three months ago, Harry was told to be careful. He was told that it was very dangerous. He was told that it was going to be very difficult.

Harry had been in this coma for three months. He was on a mission, a very dangerous one. Probably the most dangerous since Voldemort. He was so close, Draco and been told, so close to finishing it. So close to coming home. But he didn't quite make it, he got hit with an unknown curse. That unknown curse sent him into a coma. A coma that he was very unlikely to wake up from. The healers had tried everything, they were trying new techniques, they were using everything they had but nothing, fucking nothing was working. Harry was being held on life support, each day he was getting weaker, slipping further away from life. And Draco could do nothing about it. Fucking nothing. It was killing him.

It had only been recently, around the start of advent, that Draco stepped back into his and Harry's house. Even more recently that he started sleeping there again. Draco had been living at Pansy and Blaise house. He was scared of being alone, he needed everyone. Everyone was upset, why wouldn't they be, but Draco... Draco was broken. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He couldn't force a smile. He was only alive because his mother and Molly somehow convinced him to eat every night.

Draco worked as a healer but had been allowed time off work. He couldn't think. He couldn't focus. He couldn't do anything. He never imagined that he would have to treat Harry for something as bad as this. There had always been a possibility, Draco knew that, but never in a million years did he expect it to happen.

Christmas for Draco was a time to be happy, a time to be free, a time to forget about your worries. It was his and Harry's favourite holiday. They would always decorate their house and tree together. They would always bake mince pies together. They would always hang a bunch of mistletoe in their house and share a kiss underneath. This Christmas... this Christmas was difficult. Draco couldn't bring himself to decorate, hang lights, get a tree, bake mine pies or go for walks in the snow.

Draco did buy all his presents for Harry, though. He got everything and wrapped it and placed them in the corner of their living room, where the tree would normally be. Every time Draco looked at that pile of presents, tears fell silently down his face. Would Harry ever be back to open them?

Everyday Draco went to visit Harry in the hospital. Everyday in the build up to Christmas, Draco would bring Harry's advent calendar chocolate and place it next to the one he'd received the day before on his bedside table. Sometimes Draco brought two, he sometimes stayed over night at the hospital, never falling asleep purposely.

It was two days before Christmas Day and Draco got what Harry had been asking for ever since they moved in. A kitten. A tiny, fluffy, grey kitten with white socks. Draco had picked out the smallest he could find, he picked out a little boy. Draco knew the name Harry would want to call him. He also knew the name that Harry would've wanted if he was a female. If the kitten was a girl, it's name would've been Pip, but because the kitten was a boy, it was given the name Boo. Draco knew it was the perfect name. Boo had a habit of hiding and then jumping out. It was quite cute. Boo was the only thing that was making a tiny smile break out on Draco's face. Everyone was so glad to see this. Draco needed Boo and Boo needed Draco.

It was Christmas morning and Draco was getting ready to go to St.Mungo's. He had put Boo in a box with plenty of air holes, a blanket and some food. Draco also and some water for him but decided that it was not the best idea to put the water in the box. Draco drove to St.Mungo's. It was cheery inside, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Christmas music was being played through the halls and crackers were laying around so you could pull one with someone. Draco wanted to join in, he wanted to be happy but he found it impossible. He couldn't, not when Harry was lying unconscious on life support. Draco felt a tear roll down his face and quickly wiped it away before heading to the fourth floor.

Draco joined Neville in the lift up to the fourth floor.

"Hey, Nev." Draco greeted.

"Hey, Draco. It's hard isn't it?" Neville said.

Draco nodded his head in reply.

"I'm always here for you, Draco. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Neville." Draco wiped away more tears.

"What's in the box?" Neville asked.

"It's a gift for Harry. He won't wake to see him though." Draco said.

"Him?"

Draco opened the box to reveal Boo. "Aw, Draco that's adorable. Just remember, find me if you need me."

Draco and Neville went their separate ways on the floor. Draco got to Harry's room. It was at the very end. He slowly pushed open the door and saw the same sight he saw every day. Harry, his love, laying there, eyes closed.

"Hey, baby. It's me. Merry Christmas." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I've got you a gift, but I'm not going to tell you what it is in case you can hear me. I really miss you baby. I want you to be here with me. I need you to be here with me. Please come back to me Harry." Draco sighed gently. "The Weasley's are coming over later. And Hermione and Luna. Neville's here visiting his parents, I'm sure he'll stop by. Pansy and Blaise are also coming. But, it'll just be me and you for most of the day."

Everyone came along to visit Harry. They had gifts for Harry and Draco but Draco didn't want to open his without Harry. It was mid afternoon when everyone apart from Ron and Hermione left. They stayed for another half an hour to check up on Draco. See how he was holding up. Draco was barely holding on but he held in how he was truly feeling. He didn't want to ruin Ron and Hermione's Christmas with his tears or with his pain. Draco eventually told them to go, go and enjoy the rest of their Christmas and that he would be alright. Draco stayed until 7pm before he decided to leave. Harry didn't wake up, but Draco didn't expect anything else.

"Mr. Malfoy. Before you leave, I need to have a word with you." Healer Rhodes said. He was the head healer of the hospital while Draco and his time off.

"Yes, Healer Rhodes?"

"I know you don't want to hear this but this conversation needs to happen sooner rather than later. Mr. Potter is showing no signs of improvement, he is getting worse everyday. The rest of the healers working with Mr. Potter and I have had a lengthy conversation and we think it would be best if Mr. Potter is taken off life support in the new year if he still shows no improvement. Of course the decision would be up to you but this is what we think would be best moving forward." Healer Rhodes said.

Draco was taken aback by this. He knew this conversation would happen but not so soon. Though, as he though about it, he was surprised this conversation hadn't happened sooner, he was a healer himself, the head healer, and he knew nothing was helping Harry.

"Uh, I will have to think about it but I will let you know." Draco said, his voice shaking.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. You are head healer around here so we will listen to your wishes and what you think is best." Dr. Rhodes said.

Draco nodded his head before turning back to Harry. Tears were streaming down his face. "Please do something baby. Anything. I need you to wake up. Please Harry. Please. Just something. Please. Please. Please."

Draco hung his head and let the tears fall freely down his face. He didn't notice Harry's hand moving and his eyes slowly flickering open.

"Draco?" A hoarse voice whispered.

Draco looked up and saw forest green eyes staring at him. "Harry? Harry! You're awake. Oh Merlin, you're awake." Draco flung himself onto Harry and covered him with kisses.

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

Draco grabbed the box that Boo was in and handed it to Harry. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Harry opened the box and his eyes lit up when he saw what was inside. "Boo."

"I've missed you so much baby." Draco said, his eyes full of tears.

"How long has it been?"

"Three months."

"Suppose I'm a bit of a Christmas miracle then." Harry said, whilst cuddling Boo.

"You are, Harry." Draco said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	25. the christmas wedding

The day was finally here. Christmas Eve, oh and it was also Harry and Draco's wedding. Ever since they first got together, Harry and Draco had dreamt of having their wedding on Christmas Eve. They had been planning since they first got engaged. Everything had to be perfect, the newspapers were calling it the wedding of the century. Harry and Draco hardly thought it was 'the wedding of the century', they just saw it as two people vowing their eternal love for each other.

The wedding was to be held in the garden of the burrow, like Bill and Fleur's, in a white tent, charmed to be a lot bigger on the inside. There would be two rooms inside the tent, one where the vows would take place and the other where the dancing and the eating would be. Draco had planned everything out to the tiniest detail with the help of Hermione. Harry had been there for the major decisions of course but it was a mutual decision between the two boys that Draco should take control.

It was the day of the wedding. The tent had been set up the night before, neither Harry or Draco allowed to go inside. Inside the burrow, it was crazy. Food was being prepared, everyone was getting dressed, final preparations were taking place, Narcissa hadn't arrived with the cake yet. Somehow, Harry and Draco managed not to bump into each other which was a miracle seeing as Draco was extremely superstitious. Harry had Hermione and Ginny helping him get ready and Draco had Pansy and Fleur.

Harry was dressed in a traditional tuxedo. Jet black with a crisp white shirt. The blazer and trousers tailored to fit perfectly. A single white lily was gently sitting in the breast pocket of Harry's blazer. Harry wanted lilys as the flowers for the wedding and Draco agreed. Hermione and Ginny had been trying for the last half an hour to get Harry's hair to do something but they were failing. Miserably. His messy curls refused to be flattened or styled in any way. Eventually, the two girls gave up. The did some finishing touches and stepped back to admire Harry.

"Harry, you look amazing." Hermione whispered.

"Thanks." Harry rubbed his hand behind his neck. "So do you two. You both look stunning."

Hermione and Ginny were both bridesmaids, along with Luna and Pansy. Draco and Harry had picked out some beautiful, soft grey dressed. The fabric went down to the floor. The dressed had a soft sweetheart neckline and the straps were designed to loosely hang off the shoulders. Each dress was tightened around the waist with a grey ribbon. Each girl had a bouquet of lilys that they would be carrying. Ron was Harry's best man and Blaise was Draco's. Ron wore a black tux, with a tie to match Harry and Blaise wore a white tux, with a tie to match Draco.

It was 11:50am and the vows were going to start at 12. Hermione, Ginny and Harry rushed downstairs and waited outside the door that led to where all the guests were sat and where Harry's future husband was waiting. Arthur was also waiting outside. Harry had asked Arthur to walk him down the aisle because he was like a father to Harry and Harry wouldn't have wanted anyone else. As soon as the clock began to strike 12, Harry pushed open the door.

Harry's breath was taken away. Draco stood on a raised platform, smiling at Harry gently. Draco looked stunning, his tux tailored to fit him perfectly. He eyes flicked over to Ron, who was giving him an encouraging smile and then his eyes went to Molly. The woman who had brought Harry into her family, always giving him the best even though it was difficult. Molly was Harry's mother to him. Her eyes glistened as she beamed at Harry. Harry began to walk down the aisle, his arm linked with Arthur's. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy followed behind.

Harry walked up onto the raised platform and he locked eyes with his love. His one true love. The ceremony began, both Harry and Draco had written their own vows. Both boys struggled to get through their vows as they were overcome with emotion.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, until death do you part?" The vicar asked.

"I do." Harry slipped a sliver ring onto Draco's finger. The inside was engraved with the words 'Forever and More'.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, until death do you part?" The vicar asked.

"I do." Draco slipped a silver ring onto Harry's finger. The inside was engraved with the words 'Until The Very End'.

"By the power vested in me by Merlin, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Draco pulled Harry close into him.

"I love you." Draco whispered before capturing Harry's lips into a kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to the newlywed couple." The vicar smiled.

Harry and Draco walked down the aisle, everyone clapping for them. They walked into the room where the food would be served, everyone following behind them. The food was delicious, Molly had made it all. After a few speeches had been made by Ron, Arthur, Hermione, Pansy, Harry and Draco, the newly weds stepped out of the tent while everything was cleared away in room for a dance floor.

The men didn't say anything, they just stood staring at each other, smiling. Both of them wondering how they managed to become so lucky. They stepped back into the tent when they heard their song playing; Ho Hey by The Lumineers. This was their song, both men knew all the words and had done for years.

The men hadn't choreographed a dance, they said they just wanted to dance how they were feeling. Harry obviously let Draco take the lead as Harry had two left feet and couldn't dance to save his life. Both men were staring into each other's eyes and mouthing the words. Once the song had finished, Harry stood on his tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's lips. Everyone applauded and joined to two men on the dance floor.

The husbands danced and laughed throughout the night. They caught up with their old school mates, ate food and had the best time of their lives. At ten minutes to midnight, Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to everyone before heading up the hill that lay just outside the burrow. The men would be going on their honeymoon tomorrow afternoon, after they had spent Christmas morning with the Weasleys and Hermione.

Snow began to gently twirl down from the sky as the two men reached the top of the hill. They sat on the grass, holding each other's hands. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed contently.

"I love you so much." Draco whispered.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know." Harry whispered back.

Harry looked up at the sky as church bells rang out. It was Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas, Dray."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

A shooting star flew through the night sky, overthrowing all other stars for a fraction of a second.

"Make a wish." Harry whispered.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "I have everything I ever wished for right in front of me."


End file.
